


Never a Saint in Gotham

by WriterfromGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Brotherhood, Bruce tries to be a good parent, Canon Rewrite, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Galas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason doesn't die, LET ME TELL YOU, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other, Pre-Robin Tim Drake, Pretentious Title, Robin's stick together, Roller Coasters, The Joker is evil, Theme Parks, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake-centric, Tim is a next level stalker, Verbal Abuse, Writing this instead of dealing with life, ethiopia, even when they aren't Robins yet, joker doesn't kill Jason, more plot than I entended, no editing we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterfromGotham/pseuds/WriterfromGotham
Summary: Jason goes to Ethiopia in search of a mother that doesn't want him and finds a father that does. He also finds a kid that looks way too young to travel by himself. Anyways he makes it out of Ethiopia alive and he counts that as a win.Tim follows (stalks) Jason and does some intervening in a foreign county. It goes downhill for him.Complete!
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 181
Kudos: 615





	1. Jason Travels abroad

Jason found that getting plane tickets for one fifteen-year-old wasn't as hard as he initially thought it would be. The airline took Bruce's credit card and gave him his ticket to Ethiopia after going through every security measure including being felt up by a burly guard. Jason was finally seated in the business class on the airplane. He was glad that Bruce had already made him get a passport and all the other identifications he needed. Jason momentary felt guilty at leaving without telling Bruce, but he just wanted to see his mother. Bruce would understand that. Jason was so lost in his thoughts that he almost jumped when a kid sat down beside him.

"Hi, I'm Tim," The kid said offering his hand out like a businessman making a deal.

"Jason."

"What are you doing in Ethiopia, or rather what will you be doing?" Tim asked as he fiddled with a camera he had around his neck. The kid was playing with it making the zoom go in and out like it was some kind of new toy.

"I have family there," Jason offered as he hoped the kid would shut up soon or at least stop what felt like twenty questions.

"That's cool. Ethiopia has the most wonderful things to take pictures of that's why I'm going to take all the pictures I can. Gotham is pretty but I can only take so many pictures of the same things before it gets repetitive. Another gloomy day, the red sun that is bizarre, but no one questions anymore. Ethiopia is going to be great to photograph a real yellow sunset. I think that's going to be my favorite thing a real sunset and it's going to be warm there. What family are you going to see there?"

"My bio mom," Jason replied still annoyed at the kid.

"Wow, did you know about her for very long? or were you adopted?" Tim asked and Jason held back a sigh the kid definitely didn't understand that he didn't want to talk the whole flight.

"It's a long story. I was raised by my dad and stepmom who later died and then I was adopted and now I'm meeting my bio mom," Jason replied.

"Do your adopted parents know where you're going? They must have really freaked out when they found out that you have a living parent," Tim said still fiddling with the camera adjusting the focus on the camera and taking a stereotypical picture of the plane's wing on the runway.

"I kinda took his credit card and bought a ticket on impulse to meet up with her. He'll be mad, but he'll get over it," Jason said as the weight of what he had done started to sink in. Bruce was going to be mad for sure. Worried sick that something had happened to him and Jason had left a note.

"Oh, you didn't ask for him to come along?" Tim ask oh so innocently like the six-year-old had a parent sitting beside him. Yeah, like Jason would just ask Bruce to come. He wouldn't understand. Bruce and Alfred wouldn't let him come and meet his mom, at least that's what he thought he couldn't take that chance. This was his mom he justified.

"No, better to ask for forgiveness than permission and all that, you know?" Jason explained.

"Oh, oh, I wish I was adopted in some ways. You know someone chooses you instead of being a mistake. That's what my dad called me once, he didn't think he could hear me, but I did. It's cool that you have a bio mom, but it's cooler that you have a dad that wants you," Tim said. And man, wasn't the kid just layering on the guilt from sneaking out and stealing a card. Bruce is an awesome dad and there's no way he wouldn't have gone with him if had asked.

"Your parents are fine with you going to Ethiopia to take pictures by yourself? What are like six?" Jason asked thoroughly annoyed and read to leave Gotham.

"Oh, they let me pick something out for my birthday and Christmas. I usually choose money so when I need to do something or get something I can. They don't mind and it's good to have in case they forget," Tim tapered off the last bit and Jason didn't care. So what the kid was weird and by the sound of it his parents were loaded and who really just lets their kid go to Ethiopia and not notice. "I'm ten by the way, I know I look small."

The kid, Tim the ten-year-old shut down after that and brought out a notebook that he shielded from Jason's eyes. He also stopped asking questions Jason watched as he put the notebook up an hour into the flight and requested a blanket. Jason tried to sleep but found himself thinking about Bruce and Alfred. They both had to be worried out of their mind and here he was on a flight halfway across the world. Yeah, Jason wasn't going to get much sleep on that flight.

The kid woke up after a few hours of solid sleep. He looked at Jason and opened his mouth a few times before deciding that Jason wasn't in the mood to talk. Jason smirked at that; he made the kid know that he didn't want to talk about confusing and weird emotions about his Mom and Bruce. The kid hit a nerve when he said that Bruce wanted him. Bruce hadn't said it right out, but he adopted him, and he made him Robin, he acted liked he wanted him around which was more than Willis ever did. His bio mom, on the other hand, left him with an alcoholic and the only maternal figure in his life was a crackhead for most of her life. Who would do that in their right mind? Who would leave a child in a home like that knowing the child wouldn't be loved or taken care of.

Jason barely noticed the inflight meal being left for him. It didn't taste bad per se, but it made him miss Alfred even more. He'd never let him eat something so salty and un-nutritionally dense. He watched Tim eat the meal with a gusto that spoke of a lifetime of school lunches and frozen dinners. He bumped shoulders with him and motioned at his airplane meal. "You want it?"

"I'm fine with my meal. It's really not that bad compared to some of the things I've eaten at boarding school. The altitude is what messes with your taste buds. I watched a.." Tim stopped and then stared at his half-eaten meal, "Sorry."

"What for? I should be the one to apologize I was rude before. I'm sorry Tim. Also, I don't think I could eat this by myself I think the only spice the chef had was salt so they overcompensated. This is bad." Jason replied watching the kid's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"I thought I was being annoying and I was about to tell you about a documentary on how airline food is prepared it's really lame. Don't worry about it, you weren't that rude," Tim placated.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Tim asked innocently, most likely trying to change the subject.

"The Ambassador Hotel, in Addis Ababa, it had good online reviews and wasn't that far from where my mom is working. I kind of left her a message and just left. I hope she isn't mad about me coming. I just wanted to meet her once and know why she left me. Bruce wouldn't ever do that to me," Jason muttered under his breath.

"She has to be happy to meet you, I mean I like you and I don't even know your favorite color. Even if she doesn't like you; you can always go back home to Gotham. You won't have to wonder anymore why she did it. That has to be worth something, being able to know people do things and why they did them to you," The kid said lost in thought before shaking himself out of it with a huge smile, "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Jason pondered that for a second giving the kid another look over. He still looked like a dopey kid that was too young to travel alone on an airplane. "I guess. Bruce will be mad for a little while, but he'll get over it. I'll forget about the old hag or I'll know my mom is complicated and didn't want me. I shouldn't have come," Jason sighed he was torn between feeling vindicated and like a selfish brat that ran away to meet someone who never wanted him.

The plane landed safely and Jason watched as the kid disappeared into the crowd like he was never there, to begin with. He was a little kid in a big world that didn't have awesome Robin skills and street smarts that Jason developed out of necessity. Jason didn't care about a little kid that thought he was a mistake, he had more pressing things to do.

Jason checked into the hotel and kept his bags packed he watched the sunset and thought about what Bruce and Alfred were doing. They knew that he was gone from the note he'd left them like a putz in search of someone who didn't want him. Jason felt like an idiot in the middle of nowhere far from New Jersey. He'd deal with it in the morning and it would be fine, or not.

Morning came and Jason woke up tired and grumpy wishing that he was able to sleep better. He went down to eat breakfast and then was met by a Bruce in the lobby of the hotel.

"Good morning, Jason," Bruce said as Jason's face contorted into a range of emotions he was not expecting him.

"Hi, Bruce. How did you find me?" Jason looked abash at the older man that adopted him, fed him when he was starving, gave him shelter, and he loved him.

"A phone call from an anonymous source that made it seem like you had been kidnapped. I looked further coupled with your note, and that you were Jason Todd and not Robin. Robin gets kidnapped more than any normal person," Bruce replied.

"B. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have left without saying anything. I have felt so guilty about this. I don't know why I did it I don't even know her and you want me," Jason said as he hugged Bruce. It was a long hug with both father and son ready and unwilling to end it too soon.

"It's ok. I'm here I'm not going anywhere. We can go and meet your mom. I don't want you to miss out on meeting her when you're this close to her. Of course, when we get back to Gotham we're going to have a long talk about leaving without any notice and stealing credit cards to travel halfway across the world. That's not something that will ever happen again if you had talked to me we could have came together. You don't have to be afraid to ask me anything."

Jason blinked away some treacherous tears that threatened to spill, "Thanks, Bruce."

"Let's get some breakfast and then meet your mom," Bruce said as Jason reluctantly pulled away from the hug.

The hotel offered breakfast that they both agreed Alfred would never condone them eating and Jason realized that all the stupid fears he'd had really were stupid. He hit the lottery with Bruce and Alfred. If his mother didn't like him that was fine he didn't have to like her. He had a family already that wanted him.

They rented a car and drove to where Sheila Haywood was working in a refugee camp. After talking to multiple people they finally found her going through supplies taking inventory.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" She asked staring at Bruce and Jason with cold hard eyes her blonde hair was pulled back making her seem older than 38.

"I left a message? My name is Jason I'm your kid," Jason said unconscionably moving closer to Bruce.

"Oh, really I thought you'd be smaller. I'm busy right now let me finish with this and I'll be right with you," She replied as she went through the box of medical supplies with a fervor that spoke of urgency.

"That was different," Jason said as he sighed outside the building.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Jason," Bruce said leaning against the wall looking around the camp.

"We should just go she's busy and I see I was never a priority," Jason said, "I know for sure that you're my family."

"We can stay, or come go back to the hotel and come back later?" Bruce asked. Jason smiled in spite of himself, Bruce wanted to make sure he wouldn't regret the choice he made by not meeting her further.

"Let's go back to the hotel or sightsee I've been told that Ethiopia is a beautiful place to see," Jason replied, happy if he never saw Sheila ever again. The drive was quiet as they headed back to the hotel to find the sites that would be good to tour. Bruce had checked into the hotel before meeting Jason in the lobby that morning. He checked for any messages and Jason inquired about Tim.

"Here, I do believe there is a message for you", the man went reached under the desk and pulled out a large envelope and handed it to Bruce.

"Thank you."

Bruce opened it and found it filled with information on Sheila Haywood, a police report that showed her to be a suspect in an illegal abortion on a teen that left the girl dead. Shortly after the incident Shelia had left town and started volunteer work that required less strenuous background checks and large amounts of money that was donated to charities. The more Bruce read the more he saw that Shelia Haywood was in no way a good woman. She went from job to job quitting before she was fired. Sums of money and narcotics had gone missing while she was working there.

Jason had given up talking to a hotel receptionist she hadn't seen a small black-haired boy dressed in nice clothes carrying a camera. He found that no one had a clue about Tim. Bruce handed him a thick book of police reports and old resumes that where his mother's. Catherine Todd was looking like a saint in comparison to her and the trail of evil she left in her wake.

Jason read over it and blankly looked up at Bruce, "I don't think I want to meet her anymore. Let's go back to Gotham already before anything else happens. How did you get these reports and why did you show me earlier?"

"It was left for me at the desk. I agree this trip has been rather taxing," Bruce said ready to leave also, "We'll be looking into the good samaritan that lent us this information as soon as we get home. I'm just glad that I came when I did there's no telling what she would have done if you were by yourself."

Bruce and Jason went back to Gotham within the hour and they scourged Gotham for anyone who would have the kind of pull to know about Sheila and Jason's connection.


	2. Tim Travels Abroad

Tim watched silently as Jason climbed out of the window with a duffel bag on his shoulder he avoided all of Wayne manor's elite security and was picked up by a cab. It was odd and Tim lived in Gotham with Batman and Robin as his neighbors. He didn't like to call it stalking, but there just wasn't another word for it. He was lonely and somehow like a lost duck he imprinted on them. He could see Wayne manor with binoculars and so he watched them as one might birds. 

It was pathetic and he know it. Tim felt pathetic and stalkery when he checked Jason's laptop history and saw that he bought a ticket to Ethiopia. Tim also bought one. The wonders of a credit card and the internet.

He was filled with bad ideas. Tim packed a bag and his favorite camera his curiosity getting the better of him. The Wayne's in a way had become the family he loved like his own. It was for that reason he went through customs and sat on a plane right beside Jason Todd because life hated him apparently. Why did he have to sit beside Robin? He could probably see right through him.

"Hi, I'm Tim," he introduced himself, he couldn't resist. It was dumb, but all he had to do was blend in and Jason might not sense that anything was wrong. Plus, he might never meet him again. 

"Jason." Oh, the face he made and the tone was plain to see how much he didn't want to talk to him.

"What are you doing in Ethiopia, or rather what will you be doing?" Tim asked as he fiddled with a camera he had around his neck. He needed to know Robin and Batman had gotten into a shouting match a few nights ago and Jason had been benched.

"I have family there," Jason replied while looking even more upset at him. Tim's mind was whirling, family? Jason's Dad was in prison and his mom had died years ago after an overdose. This was terrible. Why would Jason leave Bruce, Alfred, and Dick they liked him! Didn't he realize that! 

Tim pulled himself out of that train wreck of thoughts and cheerfully said, "That's cool. Ethiopia has the most wonderful things to take pictures of that's why I'm going to take all the pictures I can. Gotham is pretty but I can only take so many pictures of the same things before it gets repetitive. Another gloomy day, the red sun that is bizarre, but no one questions anymore. Ethiopia is going to be great to photograph a real yellow sunset. I think that's going to be my favorite thing a real sunset and it's going to be warm there. What family are you going to see there?"

"My bio mom," Jason replied still looking annoyed.

"Wow, did you know about her for very long? or were you adopted?" Tim asked needing more information to go on. He finds her a year after being adopted by Bruce Wayne well know billionaire and Gotham Prince. That's a real coincidence for sure. 

"It's a long story. I was raised by my dad and stepmom who later died and then I was adopted and now I'm meeting my bio mom, Sheila Haywood," Jason replied. That made more sense in Tim's mind. Surely though Bruce wouldn't have stopped him from seeing his mom.

Tim suddenly had a solid plan ahead he now knew what Jason was up to. He was prepared to do anything to make sure this woman deserved Jason.

"Do your adopted parents know where you're going? They must have really freaked out when they found out that you have a living parent," Tim said still fiddling with the camera adjusting the focus on the camera and taking a stereotypical picture of the plane's wing on the runway. Like a normal kid would.

"I kinda took his credit card and bought a ticket on impulse to meet up with her. He'll be mad, but he'll get over it," Jason said. While Tim stopped his eyes from bugging out. That was a horrible idea Jason must have had one concussion too many.

"Oh, you didn't ask for him to come along?" Tim asked hoping he would think about his actions.

"No, better to ask for forgiveness than permission and all that, you know?" Jason explained as if that made up for the whole running away to a foreign country and stealing a credit card.

"Oh, oh, I wish I was adopted in some ways. You know someone chooses you instead of being a mistake. That's what my dad called me once, he didn't think he could hear me, but I did. It's cool that you have a bio mom, but it's cooler that you have a dad that wants you," Tim said laying on guilt was something that he must have inherited from his mother. He wanted Jason to see Bruce and realize how good it was to have a father that loved him. He hated bringing up that comment his Dad said once when he was drunk.

"Your parents are fine with you going to Ethiopia to take pictures by yourself? What are like six?" Jason asked thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh, they let me pick something out for my birthday and Christmas. I usually choose money so when I need to do something or get something I can. They don't mind and it's good to have in case they forget," Tim tapered off the last bit because Jason didn't care. "I'm ten, by the way, I know I look small."

Tim brought out his notebook and went over the plans he'd made in a code that he made. Let Bruce knew Jason was leaving. Make Jason want to come back home. Get every scrap of information on Sheila Haywood and get home in once piece before Mrs. Mac got back from her vacation. He was suddenly tired all the adrenaline that carried through the harebrained plan left him he flagged down and stewardess and requested a blanket and for the next few hours, he slept like the dead.

When Tim did wake up he thought about laying on some more guilt but thought better of it. The inflight meal was average he ate it remembering the half-eaten cereal he'd left that morning.

Jason bumped shoulders with him and motioned at his airplane meal. "You want it?"

"I'm fine with my meal. It's really not that bad compared to some of the things I've eaten at boarding school. The altitude is what messes with your taste buds. I watched a.." Tim stopped and then stared at his half-eaten meal, "Sorry."

"What for? I should be the one to apologize I was rude before. I'm sorry Tim. Also, I don't think I could eat this by myself I think the only spice the chef had was salt so they overcompensated. This is bad." Jason replied.

"I thought I was being annoying and I was about to tell you about a documentary on how airline food is prepared it's really lame. Don't worry about it, you weren't that rude," Tim placated they weren't friends and it wasn't good to think that Jason cared about him anything like he did for the Wayne's.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Tim asked wanting to know if his information was correct.

"The Ambassador Hotel, in Addis Ababa, it had good online reviews and wasn't that far from where my mom is working. I kind of left her a message and just left. I hope she isn't mad about me coming. I just wanted to meet her once and know why she left me. Bruce wouldn't ever do that to me," Jason muttered under his breath.

"She has to be happy to meet you, I mean I like you and I don't even know your favorite color. Even if she doesn't like you; you can always go back home to Gotham. You won't have to wonder anymore why she did it. That has to be worth something, being able to know people do things and why they did them to you," Tim paused and hoped he sold it well enough before saying, "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"I guess. Bruce will be mad for a little while, but he'll get over it. I'll forget about the old hag or I'll know my mom is complicated and didn't want me. I shouldn't have come," Jason sighed.

The plane landed safely and Tim watched as Jason disappeared into the crowd like he was never there. It was time to put his plan into full effect. Tim checked into a hotel near Jason's and with the carry on luggage he brought he set up his laptop. Bruce was on a private plane that should come in sometime around midnight. The preliminary information on Shelia wasn't good so far he'd seen two marks against her that should have cost her the right to practice medicine. The rest of the police reports and places of employment would be back later the next morning.

For now, Tim would have to be content knowing that he might have helped a little. He ordered room service not wanting to wander around too much in Ethiopia he wasn't on home turf anymore.

He stayed up late reading about what was going on in Gotham and found no mentioning of the Joker missing from a breakout in Arkham. He was glad that Bruce prioritized Jason over the Joker, but the man had been out for some time. Who knows what he was doing while he was free? Batman would take care of it later. Robin mattered more.

Tim went to sleep on accident and when he woke up the hotel surveillance showed that Bruce arrived and met up with Jason in the lobby. The police reports and background checks were back and as Tim read over the preliminaries the darker it got. Tim quickly printed them out and slipped it in an envelope. He was glad he dressed in his shabbier clothes, no one spared him a second glance as he slipped in the swanky hotel. Tim wasn't sure what the going rate was for a bribe, but the concierge's huge eyes told him he wouldn't tell anyone when he tipped him and explained he never was there. He would later replace the footage with Ozone Dragoste Din Tei on a loop. It would be like he was never there and no one would be the wiser. He would always be invisible and he liked it that way.

He watched the footage of Bruce and Jason returning and getting the reports. They charted their plane to go back home to Gotham within the hour and so did Tim. He had enough time to take pictures or the city. It was so different than Gotham. The ride home was boring compared to the first one he was seated by an old lady that slept the whole time and another kid a few years older than he was. He listened to podcasts and counted the hours till he could get home and finally relax.

Bruce and Jason made to the manor safely and so did Tim by Uber. Drake manor was the same as always a little chilly, but comfy. No messes or anything out of place. The mail hadn't even had the chance to pile up. Tim didn't have to worry about Jason suddenly recognizing him as the pathetic kid on the plane, because Jack and Janet didn't like to bring him to any high society functions and Tim never pressed. Having the superpower of being invisible was too handy to throw away. It wasn't even like he was that rememberable Jason didn't have a reason to look for him and that was fine. Tim looked at how happy the Wayne family was out on the porch that evening eating supper and playing with the dog. The cost of traveling was one of the most expensive things he's bought and his emergency fund was completely wiped out, hopefully, his mom and dad didn't forget to make sure he got his months allowance. That would be bad on so many levels.

That night he went out and tried to find Batman and Robin, but instead found that they took the night off. There wasn't anything to take pictures of when they weren't there. He had a few pictures of Ethiopia that he was really proud of he would have to go through and edit the best ones. Tim turned back to his house at twelve. He couldn't stop thinking about how it would be to have a parent that immediately went after you when you disappeared. That cared more than to refill the balance on the credit card. Tim wasn't that smart when it came to relationships, but losing Jason would have broken Bruce. If he was taken out in a random villain attack no one would have noticed for weeks. Hot tears welled up as Tim tried to push the intrusive thoughts away. 

He would never become apart of the Wayne family no matter how much he wanted or pretended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said, "I'll have this finished in a week" back in November so thank you for your patience. Happy new year! 
> 
> I may write another less depressing chapter sometime, but don't hold me to it. It's going to be awhile.


	3. Find And Seek

"No luck then?" Alfred said as he watched Jason beat the training dummy rather viciously.

"I can't find the kid. I can't find who left all the information at the hotel and it's driving me crazy! It's been a month and somehow I can't find a ten-year-old named Tim who likes to take pictures or someone who knows an awful lot about me," Jason said as he finished the dummy off with a well-grounded kick. "The Joker is still loose and we aren't any closer to finding him either. It's so frustrating!"

Alfred merely sighed. "The Joker will get caught, you'll find Tim and the mystery man. It will all work out, in the end, Master Jason. Bruce wants to see you upstairs when you're done."

"Thanks, Alfred. I'll shower and be right up. Do you know what's up?" Jason asked as he started to unwrap his hands from the sparring.

"I'll leave it up to him to explain. I would hurry if I were you though he wanted to introduce you to someone," Alfred replied.

Jason washed and hoped Bruce had a lead on something they were searching for. Jason solved most problems with an appropriate response of violence he didn't like puzzles. He didn't have to be a detective, Bruce was better at that. Jason took the stairs two at a time as he ran up them. He found Bruce in the study with a middle-aged man that had boring look about him. Jason almost walked right back out of the study, but before he had the chance Bruce motioned for him to enter. No way the man had a lead on anything they wanted.

"This is Jason, my son I was talking about. He is the one that is around your son's age. My other son Dick is in Bludhaven he works as one of their finest. Jason, this is Jack Drake he is our neighbor. He wanted to reintroduce himself. His wife Janet and he are going to be staying in Gotham a lot more to look after their business," Bruce explained as Jack got up to shake Jason's hand. Jason accepted it and found it was slightly clammy and weak.

"You would get along great with my son, Timothy. He's involved in his student government," Jack said with a fake laugh.

"Sounds like a good kid," Jason replied used to schmoozing by now.

"I'm hoping that you can meet him. Janet and I are hosting a dinner party this weekend and were hoping you could attend. It would be nice if there were kids around Tim's age. You knew how boring these functions can be," Jack said, and yeah Jason knew exactly how boring they could be. Timothy in student government sounded like the life of the party alright. Hopefully, the food at the dinner party would be good at least.

"I'll look forward to meeting him," Jason replied with an eyebrow raised at Bruce who simply nodded and Jason excused himself to do real work like look for the mystery person and Tim.

He got a lead instead on the Joker, he had recently gotten back from somewhere and was last seen in a warehouse by the bay. It was vague and sounded half baked, but it was a lead. Jason ran a hand through his hair and hoped that he could be contained soon whatever it was he was up to couldn't be good. Bruce came down to the cave and Jason showed him the footage that Oracle had sent of the Joker going in and out of the warehouse that backed up the lead.

Bruce clapped him on the back, "I guess we know what we'll be doing tonight. Sorry, about Jack I know you hate to interact with people like him. He dropped in suddenly and insisted on meeting you even though I told him you were busy. Now we have to go to a dinner party on Saturday with the Drakes hosting. I'm sorry."

"I understand even if I don't like it," Jason said as he swiveled in the computer chair.

"Apparently, Tim isn't as well behaved as he wants him to be. He's scoping out potential friends for him after he charged a few thousand dollars to the credit card. You made the list of good influences," Bruce smirked. Jason facepalmed.

"How bad is this kid that they want me to be friends with him? I'm not known for my manners and last month I ran off with your credit card and went out of the country I don't think I'm anyone's role model."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tim felt smothered with his parents in the house. They noticed the charges on his credit card when the credit card company called to confirm that it was legitimate. Tim had never heard more lectures in his life than these three weeks they had been home. They dropped an announcement that they were staying in Gotham until further notice. They monitored him constantly and asked him where he was going all the time. They didn't buy the excuse that he'd wanted to take pictures of Ethiopia and vowed to get to the bottom of it. That was the most they had ever noticed him in years, but he didn't worry too much about it because they would grow bored of him and go back to their lives like usual. They lowered the amount of his allowance and took the credit card so he got a check every month for his allowance. It wasn't much at all. Tim would have to watch his money and hope that nothing like that happened again or he'd have to do something drastic.

Tim kept his head down and didn't complain as much as he wanted to about his situation. Didn't point out that the only reason they even knew about his trip wasn't that they were good parents but rather he was sloppy and the credit card company called them. He didn't give them both the piece of his mind that he was dying to speak out about for the sake of a semblance of getting along. He still was able to take pictures of Batman and Robin his Dad had grounded him from his Nikon camera believing it to be the only one he had. The Canon wasn't as good for night shots, but he still liked it. Tim waited for it to be late enough in the day to go bat-watching it was too stuffy with his parents in the house breathing down his neck.

He watched as it finally was late enough to venture out into Gotham. Tim packed his essentials his camera, taser, and a few dollars in case he needed to bribe someone. He rode his bike at breakneck speed to make sure he didn't miss much of the patrol. He blended in with the rest of most Gothamites. He went to a thrift store and bought clothes that if they got ruined wouldn't be missed now that his mother was inspecting him every time he left the house that they knew about. The lady at the store wouldn't take his money and gave an extra hat because it was going to get cold soon. He made sure that the thrift store got the money later even though he was now on a budget.

Tim watched Bruce and Jason move with purpose towards Gotham bay he followed stopping to take a few pictures when the light was right. Bruce and Jason stopped at one of the warehouses and moved to go through the skylight. Tim snapped a picture and got closer, he climbed the ladder to the skylight and watched the chaos below unfold. He saw that the Joker was wielding a crowbar as his henchmen and Harley began to fight in earnest with Batman and Robin. Tim held his breath as he took picture after picture. The angle was completely wrong if he could only get closer and not take so many aerial pictures they would be that much better.

The warehouse had one door and no windows. Tim decided with his two brain cells to climb down on the rope that Batman and Robin had so he could get better shots. He slid down and hid behind crates of whatever the Joker had been up to. He watched as Jason took a painful to the ribs from the crowbar and Batman lash out against the Joker with more force than usual. The pictures were the best he'd gotten in such a long time. Full of action and raw violence Tim kept snapping them emboldened by the nearness.

The fight continued and Tim was so busy taking pictures he didn't notice a henchman coming over to the crate he was hiding behind. Time slowed down as Tim felt the baseball belt make contact with him. His vision went white for a hot second with a shuddering breath Tim struggled to get back up before the henchman could hit him again. He didn't make it past his knees when the bat came down on him again. Bruce and Jason were still struggling with their fight and Tim could handle it. He wouldn't ruin all of his hard work just because of one guy with a bat. It came down on him again, he could feel his ribs breaking. He was so stupid and for that, he was going to die in a warehouse beat to death with a baseball bat. Tim slowly felt for the taser he stuck in his cargo pants and got a grip on it right before he was struck with the bat. Knowing it was now or death he tased the man's ankle.

Tim groaned as he tried to get up. He crawled to where the man was now lying writhing on the cement. Tim tased him again and used the bat as a crutch. He hurt all over. His ribs had to be broken. He clutched his camera close as he moved there was no way he was climbing up the rope and getting out through the skylight. The front doors were closed. Tim slipped and fell his body slamming into a crate. He clutched his ribs the jostling was doing him no favors.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing shallowly. He just needed to find a way out. He probably wouldn't be able to ride his bike back but that's what Uber's for. He could wrap his ribs and take ibuprofen he'd be fine by the time his parent's dinner party tomorrow night. Probably. At least his face hadn't been hurt his make up skills weren't the best. Youtube only went so far. 

"- you okay kid?" Someone was talking to him. Didn't they know better than to talk to him? He was invisible.

"Go away," Tim more or less slurred.

"Holy moly, you're Tim!" Jason exclaimed making his head pound even more.

"Yeah, what's it to you, Jason?" Tim said quietly back now trying and failing to stand up. The floor kept moving to meet him if it wasn't for the arm that was keeping him up he would have fallen again.

"Hey, B. I got a kid over here who needs medical attention," Jason shouted and Tim vaguely held back the urge to taser him to be quiet. He was 98.5 percent sure that he had a concussion. He couldn't concentrate; sleep felt like a great idea he wanted to close his eyes and not wake up.

"This is Tim from a month ago," Jason did a funny head shake towards him that's all Tim saw before Bruce Wayne the Batman carefully picked him up the dizziness increased and it went dark all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Friday at work wasn't great. All this weekend I've been dreading going back and so I wrote this chapter as a distraction and subsequently made plans to make it longer. Depending on how work goes this could be updating a lot more quickly. 
> 
> Send some good vibes in the comments


	4. Missing Man that's ten years old

Jason watched as Bruce drove to Leslie's free clinic instead of the cave the city lights whizzed past. He didn't know if it was because Tim needed help now or if Bruce didn't trust him with the cave. It was true that they had never brought anyone there, but Tim was different. Jason could tell.

Tim's ribs were broken in multiple places Jason surmised as he held him in his lap. There was so much that he didn't about the ten-year-old  
Jason hoped that he would get better soon so he could answer all the questions he had about him. It had been a month, but there was no mistaking him he was in much less high-end clothes he looked like he fit in with the Gotham lower class crowd.  
"Hold on Tim. You'll be alright. Leslie will patch you right up," Jason said as he tried to reassure Tim somehow. The kid didn't so much as stir. Jason kept a his hand around Tim's pulse to make sure that he was still alive. It seemed to take forever until they finally were at the clinic Bruce carefully lifted Tim off his lap and into his arms. Jason ignored the pain that stung at his shoulder. He really hated the Joker and what was with the crowbar? That night was filled with many questions and hardly any answers if any at all. Jason opened the back door to the clinic where Leslie was waiting for them.

"A kid, Bruce?" She asked as she got a better look at Tim, "He's so young."  
"We've got a lot of questions for him and what he's mixed up in. He needs help Leslie," Bruce said as she cut Tim's shirt and set to work on him. Jason grew tired as he watched both Leslie and Bruce work on Tim and take X-rays. There was nothing he could do but get out of the way. He didn't mean to but when the adrenaline faded Jason fell asleep slumped over in the floor waiting for Tim to be taken care of his own injuries forgotten at the moment.

Jason woke up to hear Bruce and Leslie talking in hushed tones, "-has to be a runaway. He was on the same plane as Jason when he went to Ethiopia. Had money and was there to take pictures or so he claimed. He could be a thief, or something?"

"Other than most of his ribs broken he's not in terrible health. He doesn't have the tells of someone who isn't being taken care of on a physical level. If he's on the airplane by himself and being beaten in a warehouse that the Joker was in. He needs help, Bruce. Not the kind that Robin does," Leslie said as she pulled a glove off. "He doesn't need a mask. He looks like he needs some people in his corner."

"I don't know if he has parents or not. I don't know many people who wouldn't miss their child going out every night his camera is filled with pictures of us and Ethiopia. Months, if not years of pictures of us at night and a few at the manor not as Batman and Robin. He knows who we are," Bruce said quietly.

Jason startled at that, the kid knew who he was on the plane. Who was Tim? What connections and resources did he have? Jason got up of the floor and tried to walk off the soreness that settled in him as he slept.

"Finally awake, Jason?" Bruce asked as looked up from his conversation with Leslie.

"How's Tim?" He asked sleepily rolling his shoulders trying to get feeling in them again.

"He'll be fine. He had six broken ribs and a concussion he's lucky it wasn't worse. No one that young should be by themselves," Leslie replied with a huff.

"That's good. That's really good. When should he wake up?" Jason asked clearly impatient.

"Anytime, I've been waking him up every hour or so to check on his concussion. Resting is the best thing he can do right now," Leslie said before adding, "He hasn't said much just that he knows where he is and the date. Your questions will have to wait."

Bruce sighed, "The Joker has been detained he's in the police custody as we speak. I found evidence that Tim is connected to the mystery man or is the mystery man."

"He's just a kid though. He's too young too mixed up in all this crap," Jason said as if he wasn't a teenaged crimefighter.

"I'm older than Dick was when he became Robin. I'm fine and this is the first time someone caught me off guard, and he got tased so technically I won that fight," Tim said as he put an arm over his effectively blocking out the light and judgmental glances. Jason had no right to say things like that when he was barely older than him.

"You broke six ribs and have a mild concussion I don't think you won that fight. How do you feel?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine. I really need to go home. Like right now," Tim moved to get up and grimaced as Leslie laid a hand on his shoulder. His vision was filled with a swirling vortex of black he settled down without much fight and breathed as shallowly as he could.

"Take it easy. Why do you have to get home right now?" Leslie asked conveying a calm air about her. Tim had to hand it to her she was good at what she did.

"Mom and Dad will be worried and I'll be grounded until the end of time," Tim said as he hated to think about the cut in his allowance this would mean.

"So you have a mom and dad. That's good I'm sure we can talk to them and they'll understand if you just explain it to us. Why don't you tell us what you were doing all over Gotham taking pictures of Batman and Robin and then Ethiopia?" Bruce asked looking at him and Tim hated feeling so small in the medical bed with everyone looking at him. His headache made it hard to look everyone in the eye and the fluorescent lights flickering above him made it that much worse.

"First off I know. Who you are that is," Tim paused and looked to see what their reaction was before he took a small breath and continued, "Dick Grayson isn't the most subtle person you know his roots show too much even in the mask. You adopted him and it would be completely stupid not to make the connection. You adopt Jason and a few months later he's in a mask and boots. Plus you are one of the only people in Gotham with the backing to support all the toys plus you rarely travel so your always in Gotham. It just made too much sense to ignore so I didn't. Soon enough knowing wasn't enough. I always loved taking pictures and what better to do than follow them? I'm not saying it was right or anything, it's well, I don't know. You probably saw the pictures of you as you. I didn't mean to be so, stalkery it was wrong. I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm by it and about Ethiopia, I went because I was worried," Tim said fiddling with his fingers and looking at none of them.

"Why were you worried?" Jason asked and Tim blushed bright red.

"Bruce wouldn't let you go by yourself all the way to Ethiopia so there had to be something wrong. I couldn't just let that go so I called Bruce and got a ticket. I found out that it was to meet with Sheila Haywood I found out everything I could on her. She was no good and I couldn't let you get hurt by her so I left the packet at the hotel you were staying at. In the end, I got too close and was beaten by a bat and passed out like some melodramatic damsel in distress otherwise I would never disclosed myself. I really am sorry."

"Thank you, Tim," Bruce said.

Tim looked at him in the eyes for the first time looking for some kind of tell he was lying, "Why?"

"I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't found out then that she was had enough offenses that her medical license should be revoked and had multiple problems at jobs with controlled medicines went missing. You did us a favor by telling us all about her and talking sense into Jason. I just wish you hadn't been by yourself. Who are your parents that they let you do that?" Bruce asked.

"Jack and Janet Drake," Tim mumbled.

Jason cursed.

"I've met them. Jason and I have been invited to their party tomorrow night. They only came home when they saw the credit card bill," Bruce said realization dawning on him. Jack wanted Tim to make friends and was upset when he spent a few thousand going to Ethiopia to save Jason.

"Yeah, I should have known better than that. I'm so screwed now. They're never going to let me out of the house. This is terrible, maybe I can just fake my death and move to Japan and start all over," Tim said as he huffed and then winced.

"Or you could just say that Jason invited you over and you both lost track of time? It's not the most honest, but Jack visited yesterday with the intention of you both becoming friends. They would be pleased and you'd have to come over and have Alfred check your ribs every week. Of course, we won't stop you from taking pictures, but we would want to know where your at so you could be safer and not just rely on your taser," Bruce supplied.

"You'd do that for me?" Tim asked as a solution was dropped in his lap. It sounded too good to be true like this was a dream that he would wake up at any time except his throbbing ribs reminded him that this was very much real.

"You did us more than enough favors," Jason said smiling.

"Thank you," Tim said knowing he didn't deserve it. He could only imagine the horror on his parent's face if they knew he was taking such a generous offer of a cover story. He hoped that his ribs healed quickly and without complications. "Thank you, Dr. Tompkins. I appreciate what you've done for me. You can send the bill to a PO box I keep and I can make payments on it," Tim said looking earnestly at Leslie who just shook her head.

"I run a free clinic. You needed help and If anyone's getting a bill it's Bruce. Don't worry about it," Leslie reassured him. Tim was already planning how to make appropriate payments with his slashed allowance.

"Thank you, now if I'm good enough to go I really should be going. If I hurry I can probably sneak in the house before they wake up," Tim said as he tried to sit up again. The black spots weren't as bad as the last time he attempted to get up so at least that was a win for him. His expectations were really low since the last few hours. His taser had been left behind his camera looked through (even the weird close-ups in Wayne Manor of them acting as a family) and now he still had trouble breathing as he sat up. The broken ribs made him feel as if he was stuck in a vice that kept getting tighter.

"You look a little pale are you sure you're going to be ok? You could probably sleep over at the Manor if Bruce calls your parents," Jason offered and he seemed sincere enough. Tim hoped it wasn't out of pity, because he wasn't ready to go back and play the role of the good son that gets straight A's and is going to be the CEO of Drake Industries one day. He knew this was a once in a lifetime offer and he couldn't turn it down. Tim got a ride in a wheelchair out the back to the Batmobile and climbed in the back seat. Jason got in the passenger seat in the front they both watched as Bruce and Leslie conversed for a minute and then they were back on their way to the Manor.

Alfred greeted them cheerfully until he saw Tim his smile faltered and Tim held back a flinch. He was so stupid of course he was intruding in on their lives. He should have declined and begged his parent's forgiveness. That's all he had been doing anyway, now that they were in Gotham for good.

"Master Bruce I would appreciate a notice when you're bringing a guest. Shall I prepare a room for Master?" Alfred asked clearly upset at Bruce.

"Tim, also the mystery man. He will be staying the night I just need to call his parents if you want to bring him up to the East Wing." Bruce must have noticed the look before he laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a slight smile, "I think we may have to keep Tim. He is a real genius."

Tim blushed bright red at that. It wasn't that big of a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Life update! Monday was good. I have a great boss who understands that complaints aren't always true and gave me some advice that worked out well for Monday. Thank you all so much for the kind words! I read them all a million times. One more chapter to go!


	5. Mostly filler but needed for plot ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

"Bruce, you darling man, thank you so much for looking after our Tim," Janet said as her grip tightened on Tim's shoulder. Tim smiled hesitantly as he looked up at the both of them. Jack and Janet shared a look of fake interest and disdain. Bruce restrained himself from lifting her hand off Tim's shoulder and telling her to back off. It had been agreed on last night that they wouldn't mention anything to his parents. Bruce was disappointed in himself at how willingly he agreed to something just to keep his secret. Tim's parents couldn't be any more clueless about their son.

"It was no problem! Jason was lonely and decided to invite him over and then they had so much fun we lost track of the time completely. We have enough rooms over at the manor so it wasn't a problem. We'd love to have him over any time! We'll see you tonight at your party," Bruce said laying it on rather thick and he knew it.

"Jason can come over to our place any time he wants. It's not like Tim has a lot of friends," Jack said with a nod to Tim. Bruce couldn't help, but notice how Tim cringed at Jack's words. Jason held back a growl as he stepped a little closer. Bruce shook his head and Jason stepped back. Tim smiled a little bit at that. "We'll see you tonight."

"Thank you, Mister Wayne. Thank you Jason," Tim said as they left their manor. Bruce watched as they drove away as Tim waved at them. Bruce comforted himself knowing that Tim would be back one way or the other. They had plans if he had to sneak out to get his ribs checked or if his parents would willingly let him go over. They had plotted extensively last night after the realization that Tim knew about them and was the "man" that helped them in Ethiopia. It was a good thing that they all were prepared to face whatever life in Gotham threw at them.

Bruce smiled a little and wondered what the future would bring for Tim. He clearly was smart, gifted, and his stalking skills would make for a great vigilante when he got older. He and Jason got along well this would be a great opportunity. He was very interested in seeing Tim's future unfold. Bruce was going to make sure he got the support and training he needed. But first he had a few phone calls to make Lucous would know more about the Drakes.

"I never thought a kid would be able to guess who we were. Tim's something else I can't wait to watch him freak out when he gets to really see the cave and meet everybody else," Jason said as their Mercedes disappeared from view.

"Yeah, I have a feeling he's going to be over here a lot soon," Bruce replied smiling, "You'll probably be friends in no time."

* * *

"Your mother and I can never leave you for a second and you pull this? I can't believe you Tim! What were you thinking in that stupid head of yours," Tim felt like folding in on himself in the car he toned out the rest of Jack's angry voice shouting at him, He vaguely caught the words, "disgrace" "useless" and "stupid" so it was the same rant he'd heard before with the added benefit of their threat of never leaving Gotham again. Tim kept his head down and didn't react to any of it, knowing that acknowledging it would be seen as back talking.

They rode out to town to get take out and never had a ride seemed to take so long. He just thought about the confusing encounter with Batman and Robin. He expected them to be mad or throw a fit like his parents did when he did something they didn't like. He was surprised and grateful that Bruce wasn't a screamer like his Dad. He couldn't wait until they got bored and left like usual.

He already had been told that he was expected back in a few days and was welcome anytime. They could be lying, but that didn't make any sense either. He was confused and his ribs hurt again. He wanted to go to sleep but remembered the concussion. Doctor Thompkins made it clear that he shouldn't go to sleep in the next few hours. Tim didn't saw that he'd had concussions before and knew how to deal with them.

He sighed and could feel his mother's eyes on him. He folded his hands and laid them in his lap like he'd been taught so he wouldn't fidget. It was going to be a long day. He decided to plan his next trip out to Gotham to photograph Batman and Robin. He would take a peanut butter and chocolate chip sandwiches and eat it on top of the low-income apartments roof with some other kids and just watch the night go by. He didn't_ just_ watch Batman and Robin. He had gotten to know a lot of the kids that lived in the apartments shared a lot of sandwiches with them.

Tim knew he wouldn't be able to follow Batman and Robin anymore. It was just kind of sad now that his secret was out. He would have to hide a little better now if it was even possible. Tim decided to think about his options and come up with a plan when his head felt better. He would still visit his favorite places in Gotham and if it happened to be night when he did it that would be okay too.

He wished he had his phone and could do something to distract himself. Jack was now calmer and ordering food from a restaurant Tim noticed blandly. He wasn't hungry and just mechanically ate the hamburger his parents handed him. It was easier than the argument that would have broken out if he had said he didn't want to eat.

The trip home was short and honestly, Tim was blocking out whatever his parents were saying because he didn't want to hear it. The sound and light were bothering him. He told Dr. Thomkins that he was fine and he believed it. It was just going to take a week or so to get better. He'd been hurt worse and lived through it, Tim thought as they pulled into the driveway of Drake Manor. He went straight to bed thankful that it was summer and he was out of school. He could take it easy and lay down for a few hours without getting behind on schoolwork or changing clothes in gym with bruises. That sucked even though no one asked him about them. A benefit of being apart of Gotham's elite with enough pull no one asked any questions about your homelife.

He pulled his phone out of the charging port and put in Jason and Bruce's numbers. Tim didn't usually bring his phone with him in case it got lost or dropped with all his odd notes and theories. He saw he missed a few texts from a friend at school asking if he read the assigned books and if he could have the high points. Tim ignored the new text in favor of texting Jason so he would have his cell phone number. It still felt odd that he'd been asked for his number so they could talk. He hoped it wasn't aggravating him with his text. He laid down for a moment and was surprised to feel the phone vibrating almost immediately.

Tim couldn't believe that Jason texted back that quickly. No one texted him back that quickly, ever.

It was guilt. That's what it was. Tim reasoned as he texted back that he felt fine and his head wasn't bothering him anymore. Jason was nice like that. Tim closed his eyes and sighed.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he had 6 unread texts from Bruce and Jason. Tim bleary read the time and replied to them both that he was just asleep. It was embarrassing to think that he made them worry. No, not embarrassing something else he couldn't place.

Tim continued to breathe shallowly as he slowly sat up and changed into his more comfortable clothes before he had to get ready for the gala. Even if it was only early afternoon he knew he only had a few hours before he needed to get dressed in "appropriate" clothes. He wondered if his parents believed Bruce's excuse about Jason asking him over. He decided he didn't care as he long as is didn't cause Batman and Robin problems. He got a mini bottle of water and downed one of the pills Leslie prescribed for him and Bruce had gotten filled. His head was killing him. He laid back down on his bed, he tried to find a way to lay that didn't hurt his head or ribs. He didn't find one. Tonight would be so much longer if he didn't catch up on lost sleep then.

Jason texted him some more to Tim's surprise, he wasn't mad that he fell asleep instead of texting him. Tim answered the texts honestly even if the questions were weird. Who randomly asked what was your favorite meal? Favorite drink? It was bizarre and Tim couldn't for the life of him know why he was being asked them. His housekeeper who made and brought over meals never cared about what kind of food he did or didn't like. Tim answered him back and Jason said that Alfred would have them ready for him the next time he came over.

Tim sat up in his bed and shook his head. He had to read that wrong. When his vision went back to normal he read the text again, "**Alfred will have them ready next time you come over. We'll have to do a real tour of the cave then.**" This was nothing of how Tim thought it would go when they ultimately found out about his hobby. He didn't mean for Alfred to go out of his way and make him anything. Tim made a mess out of everything and they want him to come over and eat with them? Show him around the most secret location on earth or any planet. Tim almost called Dr. Thomkins and tell her that was not fine. He was either going to be poisoned or maybe Batman knew he had cancer and was going to die soon and this was like one of those Make A Wish things. Except he didn't have cancer and wasn't dying to his knowledge.

Tim was so tempted to come over as soon as they would let him at the thought of getting to see the Batcave. It had been his dream forever to see it and a tour given by Robin. Tim had died and gone to heaven but remained as awkward as he'd been in life. He texted back minutes later when he realized that he hadn't replied. Tim texted back, "**Looking forward to it.**" and he hoped that he hadn't made a mistake.

Tim sighed and looked up conversation starters to use at the gala tonight with Jason and party goers who expected small talk from the Drake heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me four months to update this time! We'll see how long Chapter six takes.
> 
> A chocolate chip peanut butter sandwich is my own creation. You take two slices of bread put a layer of peanut butter on both sides and spinkle a good layer of mini chocolate chips on both sides. Cut and eat. You will thank me later.


	6. The Party

Jason a week ago begged Bruce to leave him with Alfred and just go to the Drakes gala by himself, now, nothing could keep him from it. Tim Drake would be there and Jason wanted to see him again. He wanted to ask a million questions that couldn't be asked at the gala. He wanted to know what kind of person would follow him to Ethiopia on a hunch that something was wrong. He tried texting Tim some, but most of his answers were monosyllabic and not telling in the least.

All Jason knew aside from the whole "stalking you for years" was that the kid had a real thing for Krispy Kreme and he liked pizza with Zesti. Jason didn't even know what kind of pizza. He knew criminals that were easier to read over texts. Perseverance was a skill that he had long before the R. Jason googled conversation starters to use with Tim. Not because he didn't know how to talk to him, but he wasn't sure what to talk about. Their whole cover story revolved around Tim and him hitting it off and becoming good friends which he totally hoped happened. It just might be awkward at first.

Tim seemed like a whole new brand of awkwardness.

Jason read over the list of 250 conversation starters and found most of them to be useless. Favorite number was for little kids. Controversial topics that you hold didn't seem like a great get to know you topic. Favorite pet was better, but not great. Jason sighed as he threw his phone on his bed and laid down on his floor. The hardwood floor was cold, Jason always could think better from a different perspective. Looking up at the high ceiling and focused on the sounds coming from outside a few birds were singing other than that it was peaceful.

Jason kept thinking about Sheila now that he knew who the "mystery man" was it was harder to let himself become distracted. It was easier to check out leads and make sure he was busy enough to avoid thinking about his biological mother. Egg donor, really Catherine Todd was the one that sort of took care of him most of the time she was sober. Jason almost laughed at how ridiculously sad his life had been before Bruce. It was hard to believe how much Bruce loved him at times. He followed him to Ethiopia and even though he was mad; he still didn't kick him out for being too much trouble. Jason stole his tires and Bruce gave him food and let him just talk, made him feel safe enough to go home with him.

Thinking about that made Jason feel safe and wanted. Shelia would pay for what she had done one day. Bruce had left the evidence that Tim prepared in that hands of Ethiopia officials that would do something about her. Jason would be better than any of his family he vowed. Dick is a cop and even though Jason knew that he was making a difference he wanted to help kids specifically. Bruce and he had quite a few conversations about it with no clear job in mind. Jason would have to ask Tim what he wanted to do when he was older. That _was_ a good conversation starter. Jason glanced at his watch and saw that it was time to get ready for the gala if he wanted a snack before they went.

Jason put on his Armani suit and shoes that matched the shade of dark gray perfectly. He walked down to the kitchen where Alfred had a peanut butter and peach jelly sandwich waiting for him with a glass of chocolate milk. The older man was washing dishes as Jason carefully ate his supper. "I don't understand why your sandwiches taste better than anyone else's," Jason said between bites.

"You flatter me, Master Jason, but it's the peach jelly and peanut butter ratios. If you get those to have a balance the sandwich is always perfect," Alfred said as he dried his hands on a towel and sat across Jason.

"I asked Tim what his favorite food was and he said he liked pizza and Zesti," Jason said before licking his fingers getting the last bit of peach and peanut butter.

"I will have to stock the pantry with Zesti. What kind of pizza does he like?" Alfred asked already formulating the perfect meal for Tim. Jason smiled because Alfred was acting just how he knew the old butler would.

"He didn't specify. Just said pizza," Jason said as he sipped the chocolate milk savoring it.

"I'll be sure to add all the toppings to the grocery list. Did he mention anything else? Any allergies or anything I should be made aware of?" Alfred asked ready for any and all information Jason could provide on the boy.

"Nothing so far. It's like pulling teeth to get him to talk about himself. I am going to learn more about him tonight," Jason said, "I can't wait to show him around the cave."

"I'm sure he will enjoy it. Now, let me fix your bow tie," Alfred replied as Jason stood up as straight as he could in front of him. Alfred's nimble fingers worked the knot until it was perfect. Bruce was waiting by the door for him to leave for the party.

"Ready to go, Jay?"

"Yeah, I'm ready as I'll ever be," Jason half heartily agreed.

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him to the garage. Bruce chose the Rolls Royce Sweptail for the party. Jason rolled his eyes at the choice the Drake's drove a Mercedes so he chose the Rolls. It was a slight dig reminding them of the Wayne's old money. Bruce smiled a little and started the car. The Drake's were new money and didn't have the respect that the old Gotham crowd and it was likely they never would. 

* * *

The party was in full swing when they arrived Jason smiled at the right people, at the right time all while looking for Tim. Jason ignored the weird hor 'd oeuvres glad that Alfred made him a sandwich before. It always made Jason uncomfortable to be at a high society party. Just because he had a reason for being here didn't make that itch go away. Bruce was speaking to a city councilor about the Joker's absence of late when Jason saw Tim. He was sitting on a seat that had an expensive look and was half-hidden by a ridiculously large curtain he could see that Tim was messing with his hands or playing a game on his phone. He made his way over as quickly as he could.

Tim jumped when Jason slung his arms around the top of the fancy chair. "Hiya!"

"Hi," Tim replied.

"People watching is the best at parties like this. I can always spot the ladies that want to be my new mom. You see that one right there," Jason subtlety pointed to a fake blonde lady that was not so subtlety laughing at everything Bruce was saying. "She'll laugh and then realize Bruce doesn't keep Alfred around as a childminder. She'll lose interest and go after a rich bachelor with less of a family and more jet-set lifestyle. It happens every time."

"Sorry. About all of it. Do you still want me to come over to your house?" Tim asked and Jason could tell that he hadn't been playing on his phone, he'd been wringing his hands.

Jason put on his best, 'Robin and Batman saved the day smile' before replying, "Of course, Alfred is going to worry if you don't come back over. Besides no one else knows about my cosplaying habit it will be fun to have a friend that does," Jason said with a wink.

Tim's mouth did a funny thing before it made an O shape then he seemed to get a hold on himself and said in a whisper, "If...you... I'll not say anything. You don't have to do that to keep me quiet."

"Nope, too late Bruce and Alfred are attached to you and whenever Dick wants to grace Gotham with his presence," Jason rolled his eyes, "he'll love you too. Alfred is already planning to get Zesti and all the pizza ingredients the kitchen doesn't already have. Oh, by the way you don't have any allergies?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. Tell Alfred not to go out of his way for me I don't want to be a bad guest," Tim said suddenly sitting straight up. "I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't have asked it we didn't want to know. It's no problem at all. Since you and I hung out all yesterday I feel like we should know each other a little better so I'll start, my favorite food is chili dogs, I like dogs better than cats, English is my best subject, I have no clue what I want to do when I grow up," Jason stated hoping that would start a conversation that had more than just yes and no answers.

"I like cats better than dogs, I'm good at math and chemistry, and when I grow up I want to travel the world and take pictures of all the good and bad in it. I'll probably just get a job at Drake Industries instead, but I'm definitely going to see more than just Gotham in my lifetime. Ethiopia opened my eyes to how different the rest of the world is from Gotham," Tim replied, "Where would you want to go?"

"I don't know. For all of her faults I like Gotham, but Germany and England produced so many classic authors I guess want to see their homelands."

"You should write a book and then Gotham will have its own famous author," Tim said, "A totally original story about whatever you want it to be about."

"I wouldn't know where to start. I've thought about it before writing it under an assumed name and be shrouded in mystery like some manga authors. I think that would be cool."

"The mystery would help sell it. I'd buy it," Tim said and Jason could tell that the tension he'd been holding on too had dissipated.

Jason smiled, "You'd probably figure out that it was my book."

"It wouldn't be that hard all you have to do is read enough of what you've written previously then compare it to recently released books. My advantage would be knowing it was you that I was comparing other literature to," Tim said matter of factly.

"No wonder Bruce likes you," Jason laughed. "Your Ethiopia trip wasn't you peaking in life. That's really how you are."

"It's so good to see you two boys getting along so well," Janet said as she sashayed up to where they where. Jason almost jumped at the sudden interruption. Tim went back to the unnaturally straight posture he had been in.

"Yes, Mother. Jason was just telling me about his English project," Tim said and Jason hated how his voice and whole appearance changed. The confidence was gone; replaced with so much formality and nervous tension that it was sickening to watch.

"Tim was telling me about how he liked to take pictures. He's welcome anytime to photograph the garden at home. Alfred is well known for having the best gardens in Gotham. We had a lot of fun yesterday," Jason added as he watched Tim's face not chance a micro-expression. Janet on the other hand looked practically salivating at the invitation.

"Your welcome anytime here too, we may not have as much to offer but I'm sure you boys can find something to do," Janet said before a guest caught her attention.

Tim looked down before toying with the hem of his dress jacket, "You don't have to come over. They would make it weird and neither of us wants that. Is it okay if I come over tomorrow? Mom and Dad have an all-day meeting at DI and the rest of the week they're only gone for a few hours. It would be the best time for me. If it's not good I can sneak over at night," Tim added quickly. 

"Tomorrow's cool text me whenever you come over," Jason replied.

"Thanks, a lot," Tim said as he winced as he stood up. Jason didn't mean to make a face but apparently he had because Tim was quick to say, "I'm fine just forgot about my ribs for a second. I better make rounds."

Jason just nodded and walked over to Bruce while he kept an eye on Tim. True to his word he went and schmoozed with the rest of the Gotham elite and then went back to his chair and didn't really do anything more the rest of the evening. Jason remembered the other parties that Drake's attended and couldn't remember Tim being there at all. Jason didn't like that at all. He decided that Tim was going to be his new project; he was going to make sure that Tim didn't just fade into the background anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that didn't take a month to write? Who am I anymore? 
> 
> Stay safe and all that good stuff. 
> 
> A special thank you to everyone who commented! You guys are the absolute best!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is literally the most paranoid little baby ever and it shows.

Tim didn't know what he had done to deserve this.

He technically had done a few bad things, he let himself become too close to a dangerous situation and had the broken ribs to prove it. He knew things he wasn't supposed to. He had stolen money from his parents to go to Ethiopia. Jason had acted like they really were...friends. He didn't think Jason would talk to him at the party. He didn't know what to expect. If anything he expected them all to be angry and yell. Give him the cold should unless they needed something from him. Even if he was on his best behavior for the rest of his life he wouldn't be close to deserving this. 

It was later when he was safe in his room that he let himself go over the nights' events Jason had sought him out to talk to him. Invite him over to Wayne Manor like Tim wasn't incredibly stupid for getting caught and hurt. Tim already knew that Jason was good at English, but the difference now was that he could act like he knew it and hadn't snooped. Batman and Robin didn't lie when they invited him over last night. Tim was glad that he didn't just dream about it.

Tim hugged himself as he sat on his bed and played with the pop socket on his phone. He finally stopped popping it in and out and sent Jason a text before he could change his mind.

**Thanks for talking to me tonight. I'll be over at 11:00 tomorrow if that's a good time.**

Jason texted back quickly and Tim smiled at that happy that he'd been wrong about his first thoughts on them.

**See you then! **

Tim felt happy and anxious at the same time. The party had gone well. Jack and Janet had been distracted enough not to notice when he forgot a name. He talked to Robin! Bruce came over and even told him hi. That's the first time someone went out of their way to talk to him. It was weird, but a good weird. Everything about Batman and Robin was better in person than just watching from behind a camera lense. 

Tim was so excited he almost couldn't go to sleep. His parents were leaving him with free reign for the entire day and he was totally getting to see the Batcave if he didn't mess it up. Even if his head and ribs hurt he was happy. 

* * *

His parents were up and gone by the time Tim got up. It felt good to sleep in after a long night of pretending at the party. Tim ate a late breakfast and then selected what to wear. He wanted to impress them and not look like a useless rich boy or helpless photographer that gets beaten up? It was an odd line to toe. Tim thought as he decided on a bland tee shirt that didn't have a logo or a nerdy slogan and a pair of jeans that didn't have any holes. Tim sighed. It wasn't like this was a date. He just needed to make a better impression than the first two he had. 

The walk to Wayne Manor was both short and long. The mile and a half was long and the heat of the day was no joke, but as long as he was walking he was on his way without being there. He got to the front gate Alfred buzzed him in. The long driveway was yet another obstacle for Tim to walk through by the end of the driveway Tim still wasn't ready to walk in. He did anyway.

Jason and Alfred greeted him like an old friend. Bruce was waiting in the cave for him with a smirk and open access to look around the cave. Tim gaped at how the cave was set up. The Batcomputer was huge! There was a huge penny for some reason. It was overwhelming to say the least.

"I love it!" Tim said as he kept turning in circles to try and see everything that was in the cave. Jason chuckled not unkindly.

"This is the med bay," Bruce said as he started the tour, Tim looked at the impressive layout. Now that his head felt better he could actually look and appreciate it. Tim gawked. He literally couldn't help it.

The training mats were awesome. The lockers are astounding. The showers are so clean! There was a giant penny and t-rex for no reason in the middle of the cave. Tim was in heaven. If they were just being nice because they knew he was dying he could die happy. He understood that he couldn't take picture of anything in the cave, but... it was so hard not to snap just a few. Jason showed off the trapeze and Tim knew for certain he was dying.

Bruce watched and laughed at Tim's expression. Tim blushed, "Thanks for letting me come."

"I would be stupid to not let you come. You are honestly amazing. Everyone else had the same information and only you were able to piece it together. I'm very interested in your future," Bruce said candidly.

"What?" Tim said before his brain caught up with his mouth. "I mean, uh, what's that again?"

Bruce laughed and Jason walked over to where they were. "I'm interested in your future. I would be happy for you to come over anytime. Be friends with Jason it's good for him to have someone beside Titans that know what we do. Right, Jason?"

"Hell yeah! Now come on Alfred has lunch ready," Jason said as he clapped Tim on the back.

"Am I dying? You can tell me. I can handle it," Tim said as he sighed.

"Not that I know of your medical records were pretty standard. Your good cholesterol was a little low a month ago," Bruce replied perplexed.

"I am in the most top-secret location in the world and I just got one of many invitations to come back. Why did you hack into me medical records?" Tim said feeling violated.

"I do it on almost anyone close to me. Doctors can be so vague if they think you won't understand the medical jargon," Bruce explained.

"So this isn't some weird Make A Wish for me?" Tim asked just making sure.

"No, you're not dying. It's what we do when genius's find out our secret," Jason said.

"Am I getting poisoned to shut me up?" Tim asked this time sounding more confused if possible.

"No, you're the first one to figure it out and literally saved me from my psycho egg donor. It's the least we can do," Jason explained.

"Ok, it's just weird. I always thought it would be better to never meet my heroes," Tim quickly explained. "I promise I'm not weird or paranoid." 

Alfred thankfully interrupted before Tim could dig himself deeper, "Lunch is ready when you are. Though it's better when it is hot." 

"We're coming," Bruce replied.

Tim cringed internally as he thought about how awkward and paranoid he sounded. Why didn't he just eat lunch and find out later it was poisoned? Except Alfred didn't seem the type to poison. He seemed more shotgun the face. Tim found the dining room table with personal-sized pizzas with Zesti at what he thought was his place.

"Thanks, Alfred. It looks good." Tim said remembering his manors.

"I assure you it's not poisoned, Master Timothy," Alfred said wryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a short chapter. I usually write this over the week a little at a time and it just didn't happen this week so this was written Sunday in an hour with minimal editing. I got busy writing a different story. I promise I'll go back and put some effort into polishing this. 
> 
> Anyways stay safe and be kind.


	8. Future Plans

Jason didn't know where to begin. He knew that Tim was probably suspicious of them, but finding out that he expected to be killed because he knew they were Batman and Robin. He didn't know if it reflected on them or Tim. He was going to keep trying. He was going to hit Tim with the friendship stick so hard that they would be best friends for life and if reincarnation was real friends in the next life too.

Lunch went well. Well as well as it could go. Tim ate his pizza like he believed them at least. Jason counted that as a win which felt almost empty. They went back to the cave at Tim's insistence. He wanted to see how Batman filed his cases. Jason sighed a little at that. Paperwork was the worst part of being Robin. Bruce made him write a report every time they went out. File it by date and cross-file it with villains encountered. The report had to be detailed and pass Bruce's standards which were almost impossible. Jason enjoyed writing, but it lost the appeal when he had to write like an observant robot.

Jason watched as Tim pulled up reports from certain dates and poured over the notes reaping each one with such rapt attention it was surprising. Jason got tired of watching Tim read over the notes and got out his phone he started playing one of the games that Dick had told him to try out. Bruce was off doing Batman things in his corner of the Batcave. Jason made it to the third level when Tim spoke up, "The murders in 3d street and Rummest park are done by the same person."

"Huh?" Jason replied.

"You see how both victims have been cut at the brachial artery?" Tim said as he pointed to the pictures. "I followed that murder in the papers and they never shared enough information for me to know exactly who it was."

Jason's interest was now piqued as he looked and saw that among all the multitude of stab wounds there was a deep slash that was the killing blow. "I was waiting to see when you picked that up," Bruce said as he stopped sharpening the baterangs. "The man who killed them always cut that artery making them bleed out and after that disguised it as random stabbing. The murderer was a local teacher at a community college that taught anatomy." Bruce explained.

"Sorry," Tim said.

"Don't be sorry. I've already sent the report to the police and they have a suspect in custody. It was an exercise I wanted Jason to do," Bruce replied.

"You realize that everything is a test with Bruce to make me a better Robin?" Jason asked slouching in the desk chair he had been twirling back and forth in.

"Really? What kind of tests are they?" Tim asked as he stared at Jason his eyes growing huge with interest.

"At first it was playing Clue and then it was reading old case files for practice. Bruce knows that I'm physically strong, but I don't think things through like he does. I'm not the detective that he is. I'm the brawler and I know it. Bruce still tries even though I'm more likely to run off and meet my egg donor and not do a simple background check on the hoe," Jason said.

"Anyone would have done the same in your shoes," Tim excused.

"It was dumb and I know it," Jason said before lowering his voice, "I didn't realize how much Bruce loved me until he followed me there. He wasn't angry he was worried. I never had that before Bruce. My Dad would have knocked my teeth out if I had been half that stupid with him. I know you don't believe it yet, but Bruce would never hurt you or me."

Tim didn't say anything Jason could see that his hand was trembling. Jason wished that he didn't seem like he was ready to keel over at any time because of a heart attack. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to get a more thorough than a school physical. He still looks at Tim and wonders how he didn't get hurt worse or killed following them. That thought brought him down a dark path, how could no one have noticed he was gone? Why didn't anyone care about him? What parents only noticed their kids when they spent a few thousand on a credit card? Well, Jason cared now and he, Bruce and Alfred would look out for him.

"If you want I can show you how to defend yourself against larger opponents. You won't have to carry a taser everywhere," Jason offered. "Although it would make a decent backup."

"You don't have to. I'm sure that you have better things to do. It was more than enough to read over cases," Tim stammered out. "I don't want to unnecessarily cause more wore work for you."

"It's no problem. We've caught up on all cases for once there isn't anything pressing," Bruce said as he eagerly got up from his work station and walked over to Tim. "Not until your ribs have healed of course, but we will teach to you to defend yourself. I'm not going to say that you can't go out at night and watch us, that's too hypocritical of me. I want you to be as safe as you can in Gotham. It's not a problem to teach you."

"If you're sure, I can come over. You can train me to do comms and I can help you," Tim offered.

Bruce shook his head a little, "If you want I can train you, but," he raised his hand to cut off Tim cry of protest, "You don't have to be... useful to come around. This isn't an offer I'm making in exchange for your silence either. This is me as Bruce Wayne and Batman saying that you can come by the house of the cave anytime as long as you let one of us know. "

"Thank you, sir," Tim said quietly.

"Yeah and if you didn't have parents he would already be halfway done finalizing the adoption papers. I would have two brothers and Alfred would be a grandparent again," Jason half-joked.

"Don't joke like that," Tim muttered under his breath. Jason couldn't believe that Tim didn't believe him.

"I can't wait to tell Dick about you. He's going to be so jealous that we're your favorites!" Jason laughed.

"I already told him about Tim," Bruce replied like it was no big deal.

Tim's face lost color, "You told Nightwing about me?"

"Yes, he knows. Of course, it wasn't easy, he's just getting back from a mission with Titans in space. He said that he'll come by when he gets his mission reports done. If he says anything don't take it to heart. Dick has been going through some stuff. We haven't been getting along lately," Bruce explained.

"Oh, I hypothesized why he left and that wasn't a possibility." Tim muttered, "I'll add that to my notes."

"Why did you think he left?" Jason asked. Dick wasn't his favorite person by a long shot. Bruce didn't like it when he said Dick had his head up his butt, yet Jason could compare it to anything better. Dick was admittedly cool, with an attitude that said he knew he was cool and Jason was the twerpy little brother.

"My first thought was that more threats were active and he had to spend more time with the Titans to deal with them, but then I saw there weren't more threats. Jason was adopted and I wasn't sure if he was staying away so you could spend more time with each other. My last thought was that he and a member of the Titans started dating and he wanted to keep it under wraps," Tim explained. "It was a lot of guessing, to be honest."

"He got older and needed more space," Bruce tactfully explained and Jason huffed.

Tim nodded knowingly, "Good to know."

"He's not a bad person outside of the boots and mask. Dick's trying to find who he is apart from Robin and how Nightwing operates as a solo act," Bruce elaborated.

"What he means is that if he's a jerk to you he's like that to everyone but Alfred," Jason cut in.

"That's ok. It can't be easy to flip a switch and be a whole new persona," Tim excused.

"No it's not alright if he's mean to you I'll beat him up for you," Jason offered grinning ferally. "I'm happy to have that as an excuse."

"Jason," Bruce said in a tone of voice that showed his disappointment.

"I'll do it," Jason whispered.

"You don't have to. I mean he probably won't want to meet me anyway. S'cool," Tim said.

"I think he would. What are you doing this Saturday?" Jason asked changing the subject.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" Tim asked.

I have been dying to go to an amusement park, Bruce is busy and he won't let me go by myself. Would you want to go with me?" Jason replied.

"Sure if you want, but don't you have other friends you'd want to bring?" Tim asked hesitantly.

"Speedy would only go to the sharpshooting range and win all the prizes. He's no fun at all. If I wanted to invite him I would have. I want you to come with me and ride all the water rides," Jason said.

"So Roy Harper doesn't try to hide his affiliation with Green Arrow," Tim said louder than Jason thought he meant to.

"Why would you think Speedy is Roy Harper?" Bruce asked slowly.

"How can people not. He doesn't exactly try and hide it. Red hair and adopted by Oliver Queen. People are so blind when things aren't spelled out for them," Tim replied as if it was apparent.

"That's.. just, wow," Jason said as Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"What should I bring to the amusement park?" Tim asked.

"Wear clothes that dry fast and shoes that are comfortable. We'll get lunch in the park so you don't have to have bring a lot of stuff to carry around," Jason explained. Tim nodded and Jason could almost see him filing it away in his mind. Tim had mostly put the files back. Devoting his full attention to what was going on around him. "It's summer we both deserve to do something fun besides running away to a foreign country."

"It does sound nice," Tim commented. "I went last year with Brentwood the last week of school. It was so crowded, but I still had fun. I took a lot of pictures of the park and the people."

"You'll have to show us," Bruce said. "Be sure to take a lot of pictures when you and Jason go to the park I wish I could go, but unfortunately I can't skip out on League business."

"Wow, could I Superman's autograph?" Tim asked before looking mortified. "I mean you don't have to it's just Superman is pretty cool. All the League is cool. Meeting you and Jason was the best day of my life and can never be topped."

"I'll see what I can do," Bruce said Jason could see that Bruce was dreading asking Uncle Clark for anything.

"Thank you. That would be amazing... could I have your autographs?" Tim asked.

Jason grinned, "I'm not Superman, but sure."

"I didn't mean it like that," Tim said blushing.

Jason quickly wrote 'Robin' on a blank piece of paper it was just sloppy enough to cover his handwriting and just legible to make it readable.

"Thank you this is amazing!" Tim said as he reverently held it. He practically looked like he was ready to pass out when he got Batman's.

Jason couldn't wait to really show him something when they did something that friends did and didn't just hang out in the cave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish this at 11:00 pm so that is a win for me. 
> 
> Stay safe and be kind. 
> 
> Unrelated Rant  
I start a second job tomorrow and I'm kind of nervous. My first job can't know or I could get in hot water or possibly fired. But because of Covid 19 my hours have been cut and I want to make up that money somehow cause I can't file for partial unemployment. I'm happy I have a job it's just complicated. I feel like my manager is going to look at me and just know that I have broken the rules. I swear this Pandemic can't be over soon enough and I can go back to my normal hours with glorious OT and I won't have to wear a mask everywhere and guess who people are. I think the reason that Tim and Jason are going to the amusement park is that I want to go to one. I love rollercoasters.   
Unrelated Rant over


	9. Chapter 9

Tim dealt with stress like any problem he encountered; he researched it found ways to solve it or ways to avoid it completely. Unfortunately, Jason was not as easy to deal with as pre-algebra or why the rose bushes were failing to thrive. He couldn't just watch enough math videos that explained it better than his teacher or cut off the dead heads on the rose bushes. Jason wanted to spend more time with him even though he figured out how the victims were killed before he did.

Tim knew from past experiences that no one liked a know it all. It was better to keep his head down and stay average. Bullies are meaner when they have the full backing of their rich parents. It didn't make sense. Tim researched the amusement park he'd been there once before and it had been fun. Why would Jason want to go with him? He had Nightwing as a brother and Roy Harper as a friend. He was nobody special.

Tim sat in his desk and studied what people did at amusement parks. He looked forward to trying the carnival food and eating shaved ice. He planned around the park which rides he and Jason could hit when so they wouldn't have to wait in line as long. Read the pamphlet that the park offered on avoiding heatstroke and where the medical facilities were at. He wasn't going to get heatstroke and ruin the entire trip with a 'friend'. Tim was so invested in learning all about it he read an entire article from someone who worked there about the best perks of being an employee there. The article told about a secret tunnel that the employees used and that they got a 30% discount in the park. He had looked into his allowance and found that it would take about all of it to buy a ticket and lunch in the park. It would be worth it and hopefully being friends with Jason would be enough to get in good graces with his parents.

Tim almost felt bad about that.

Tim was in the middle of looking up appropriate outfits for going on a roller coaster and water rides when Janet came in without knocking of course. "Timothy, your father and I just found out that you're going to the amusement park this Saturday," Janet said looking straight at him.

Tim put his phone down and looked at her, "Yeah, Jason asked me and I said I could. You and Dad aren't happy that I'm making good friends?" He carefully made sure he didn't sound as sarcastic as he wanted to be.

"Yes, very pleased. In fact, we decided to give you an advance on next month's allowance. I didn't want you complaining to Bruce Wayne that we are mean to you," Janet stated plainly.

"I know better, Mother. I won't bring shame to the family name," Tim said and felt like he was Mulan for a hot second. All about family and honor except she actually had honor. 

"That's all we want. Have a good time; show us some pictures when you come home," Janet said and Tim knew she didn't care. She handed him the envelope that held his allowance.

"Thank you," Tim replied.

"We never would have cut it down if you hadn't gone to Ethiopia. I still wonder what's going on up in that head of yours," Janet replied under her breath as she walked out of Tim's room. Tim told himself that it didn't matter. He was going to enjoy the theme park and pray his parents left ASAP. He looked up the Parks policy on what happened if the Rogues attacked. Nearest exits and everything else that the website had that was Gotham specific. Turns out if you leave because of a Rogue attack you get a ticket for another day.

Tim laughed what were the odds that a Rogue would attack while he went to the park with Robin. He hoped his luck wasn't that bad. 

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and hot when Alfred picked him up at 9:00 Tim was waiting on the porch in his new quick-dry shorts and tee-shirt that Drake industries gave out at the last company picnic. His mother finally approved that outfit after rejecting four others before it. Alfred stopped the car and opened the door for him. Tim quietly told him, "Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Not a problem, my boy," Alfred said as he put the car in drive.

"Thanks for inviting me," Tim replied.

"No problem I want to ride every single ride there but the kiddie ones and the Ferris wheel. You don't like Ferris wheel do you?" Jason asked.

"I do. Why don't you like them?" Tim asked because he didn't like silence in conversions if he could help it. 

"It's like you're in a horror movie and it's slow and horrible and it makes me feel like I'm going to toss my cookies." Jason explained.

"I get that. I always liked to get to the top and take a panoramic picture of the entire park. I like it as long as I'm focusing on something else," Tim said before stopping himself from saying that was pretty much the only ride he did. Going to a theme park when Ives was sick was the worst day in school ever. 

"I love the Dive of Death. I swear it feels like I'm going to puke every time, but I haven't yet. It just drops so suddenly I love it," Jason said as he moved his hands up and down.

"There were two other schools that were there last time so the line was long. I didn't want to wait for it. I can't wait to ride it for the first time," Tim said getting excited along with Jason.

"Remember to text both Bruce and I every hour to update us on where your at and that your safe," Alfred reminded.

"Yeah, we'll try to stay out of trouble long enough to keep from kidnapped or joining a cult. You don't have to worry about us," Jason said trying to placate the older man.

"Still, text a proof of life picture every hour at least," Alfred replied with a smirk at the change of demands to keep an eye on them.

"You worry way too much," Jason said.

"I worry enough," Alfred corrected.

The ride to the theme park was filled with friendly chatter. Tim couldn't remember a time when he'd done it before. A car ride that he was involved in the conversation and it was fun. He wasn't counting the minutes until he could be home and in the sanctuary of his room. He was looking forward to riding the Dive of Death.

Tim found his excitement growing when he and Jason passed through the gates of Gotham's Amusement park music was playing over the speaker's children were dragging their parents around to each of the rides with wonder and excitement. Jason grabbed nodded to the Dive of Death with that look they headed to it trying not to run, but it was a close thing.

They were early enough to when the park opened that the lines hadn't gotten out of control yet. They took their first proof of life picture in line with Jason flipping the camera off. The ride was... Amazing! Tim screamed so loud that he was sure he was going to lose his voice. The incline and the turns! When they got off the ride his equilibrium was completely messed up. He found the best he could do was walk like a sailor who had downed a fifth of whiskey. "Let's go again!"

Jason grinned like a madman they ran to get back in line. The second time was just as good. Tim found that knowing the twists and turns didn't take away from the appeal. It took his breath away and left him wobbling. 

"Is this like grappling?" Tim whispered to Jason over the noise of the food vendors and screams of people on the rides.

"It's similar but this feels safer. If you miss grapple you'll fall to your death. I don't know how many times I got that lecture. Bruce may not look it, but he is totally a mother hen. He worries worse than an old lady," Jason explained. "I bet Bruce will teach you how if you ask him."

"Really? You think so! That would be awesome!" Tim exclaimed as he practically vibrated with excitement.

"Yeah, he's a pushover for puppy eyes and if you say stuff like, 'I've never had the opportunity to try this. I've always wanted to.' Every time." Jason said, "It will be so much fun to teach you and then we could have races. You can solve all the cases and then I can beat up the bad guys. When we get older we'll be unstoppable."

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait. Bruce barely agreed to let me come today even though my ribs are better for the most part. I can't wait to be an adult and make my own choices," Tim moaned.

"I had to promise to make sure you didn't get hurt or aggravate existing injuries," Jason admitted.

Tim didn't say anything for a second and just let what Jason was saying wash over him. "Let's go ride something else before the crowds get worse."

They went from ride to ride with enthusiasm only taking a break when it got so hot they ducked into a restaurant to eat lunch and cool down. Tim savored the Polish sausage with peppers and onions while Jason chose to have Philly cheesesteak they ended up splitting a chocolate raspberry funnel cake for dessert. Tim couldn't remember eating anything that tasted better at the moment. He had taken a million pictures on his phone and Jason had religiously taken proof of life pictures and sent them every hour on the hour.

"I want to live here," Tim announced, "This has to be the best thing in Gotham ever."

"I concur," Jason said as they went in the direction of a calmer water ride. They took a selfie together and sent it to Bruce and Alfred. 

The line was at least a forty-minute wait so by the time they were able to ride it they didn't feel like puking. It was at the top of the ride when Jason stopped smiling and Tim saw the reason. Green fumes filling the park at the front entrance and exit. People weren't screaming in enjoyment anymore, not that was screams of trapped people. 

"It's the Joker," Tim said as he tried to take off the safety gear.

"No, wait 'till it stops. Can you get a call out?" Jason asked as he pulled his phone out of the waterproof bag that hung on his neck. 

"It's blocked," Tim replied. "I've got nothing." 

"That sucks. We've got about eighteen minutes before I miss the proof of life deadline picture," Jason said as he put his phone back and clicked a bat-shaped button that in his shoes. "Let's hope the panic button signal goes out." 

The ride stopped and the safety bar came up the employees started to usher the park guests out and the PA started blaring where the safe hidden exists in the park where located. Tim looked to Jason on what to do. 

"Go with others, I'll get a read on the situation," Jason ordered. 

"I can help!" Tim said even though his voice cracked. 

"B. will kill me if either of us gets hurt. Follow me, if I say for you to run. You run, no questions or arguments. Got it?"

"Understood," Tim said, "I memorized a map of the park along with the secret one that employees use to avoid crowds." 

"Lead with that," Jason replied as he motioned for Tim to show the way. 

"There should be a tunnel running under the funhouse to the entrance. We should be able to kick the door down figure out the Jokers game and get to safety until Batman or the police show up," Tim said as he ran to funhouse on the hill. Jason followed after him. Tim wondered if he was an unlucky charm if it was normal to achieve your dream in life and still be riddled with problems and villain attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not ride roller coaster a week after getting a mild concussion. It was too late to change it and so I did some fanfiction medical science. I forgot about the concussion until I was halfway down writing the chapter so whoops. 
> 
> Keep in mind that Jason and Tim are just kids. 
> 
> I have a week down of working two jobs and so far so good. The people are nice and the experience is good. I feel terrible for lying. I came to the realization I would fail miserably at being a spy.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind!


	10. Dick comes home and immediately regrets it

"I'm home," Dick said in a sing-songy voice. Alfred hadn't greeted at the door so he let himself in and regretted that Bruce had a mansion with more rooms than three people needed. "Where are you?" Dick muttered to himself.

"Ah, Dick your home," Bruce said as he ran to his son Dick was surprised when the older man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "I've missed you."

"Me too. I wasn't gone that long though," Dick trailed off. He didn't know why Bruce was acting so strangely. Bruce wasn't one to hand out hugs for no reason.

"Is Jason okay? Alfred?" He asked, suddenly aware that Bruce was alone in the house for sure. Something terrible had to have happened to them for this to have happened. Bruce released him from the hug and seemed to evaluate him.

"There was a close call awhile ago, but everyone's alright. I just missed you. How's your job going? The Titan's?" Bruce asked and Dick tried to remember the last time Bruce was interested in his life outside of 'don't be a cop,' 'get back in college' 'don't be stupid'.

"Works good. My partner is clean and likes teaching rookies. I'm going to learn a lot from him. Titan's are great we do good work. Where's Jason and Alfred?" Dick said trying to change the subject.

"Alfred took Jason and a friend to the amusement park. We weren't expecting you to come back to early or you could have gone with them," Bruce said.

"Yeah I have to go to work tomorrow and Gotham was on the way. No offense Bruce, but hanging out with Jason and his teenage friend isn't how I want to spend my day off. When should Alfred be back?" Dick asked as he headed to the kitchen in search of a snack.

Bruce followed and hesitated before answering him, "Jason's friend is ten; almost eleven. When I called and asked you to come over as soon as you could it was about Jason's friend. Alfred's staying close if they need picked up but giving them space," Bruce replied and Dick hadn't lived with the man most of his life to not notice how he seemed to be picking his words carefully.

"Now I'm really intrigued. Why did you call me about a ten-year-old? When did you run into a close call with Jason?" Dick said as he pulled out a container of shrimp Parmesan and stuck it in the microwave. He got out a bottle of water and waited for Bruce to reply.

"Jason's biological mother is alive. She also is a doctor that has little scruples and no problem walking away from him. Jason took a trip to Ethiopia without my knowledge I followed him and we left when we found out about her past. I sent the files and all her records I had on her to the police, but before they could do anything about her. She was found dead in a hotel a few hours away from the city we were in. I haven't told him about her death. I've put out some lines but nothing has turned up. It's odd, to say the least. The day that Jason left I got a phone call saying that Jason had left and where he was going. When we were at the hotel I got a packet all about Sheila Haywood. Tim the boy Jason is with sent it. He knew who we were for years without saying anything to anyone," Bruce summarised.

Dick got out the hot shrimp parm from the microwave and sat down at the island. "So basically he's a midget in a kid suit. No one else has pieced out identities together. Are you sure he's trustworthy? How did you even find him?"

"He followed you and me for years and has the pictures to prove it. He brought them over to show us they are quite good," Bruce said, "He got caught in a warehouse while watching us he got roughed up. Jason recognized him from the plane ride we gave him a ride to Leslie's and he told us everything then. The kid acts as though no one has ever noticed him in his life. I'm doing an investigation on passive neglect into his parents in a few weeks I'll have enough evidence to leverage them into a deal," Bruce stated calmly.

And holy cow! He was gone a few weeks in space that was it. Like what the hell?! Instead of saying what he thought he ate the delicious cheese covered shrimp and blessed that even if everything else had changed Alfred was the same. Still made comfort food that he kept ready for him when he came over.

"Does the kid know?" Dick ventured to ask.

"No, he doesn't. If I have my way he won't. I'm hoping to get them to agree to something without going to court. I'm working out the details a little bit at a time. Jason likes Tim. They will work so well together one day Jason listens to him better than he does me. Tim looks up to Jason and you. He wants to meet you," Bruce replied and didn't that sound like the beginning of a guilt trip. Dick likes kids as much as the next guy. He does not understand Bruce's compulsion to adopt every single needy kid. He had Jason and him wasn't that enough? Dick decided not to voice his opinion for the sake of coming back home soon for Alfred's cooking. He had to prioritize after all. Bruce will have a million kids if left unchecked he hoped that Alfred could reign him in soon.

"Adopt of unofficially foster him?" Dick asked.

"Unofficially foster him. I think that's the only way his parents will agree to it," Bruce replied.

"So he does have parents after all," Dick stated almost done with the shrimp parm.

Bruce was interrupted by his phone playing a tone that both of them knew well. He picked up his phone immediately, "Jason's emergency signal is going off he's moving at the theme park on foot. Get suited up." Dick had gotten used to Bruce flipping a switch when it came to Batman and went to fulfill the order slipping into the tight uniform.

They were in the cave and heading out in less than six minutes. Bruce had a single-minded determination to get to the park he was breaking so many traffic laws since Dick started to count.

"The last picture you got was 49 minutes ago? That's the last picture I got too. Keep me advised if they contact you. All my calls are going to voice mail," Bruce was saying over the comms. Dick gathered he was speaking to Alfred. He found it hard to believe that Jason agreed to the POL photos."I'll let you know how it goes."

Dick couldn't remember the last time Bruce acted like this. At all.

Bruce looped around the park and saw the dissipating green fog that was wafting across the park's grounds. He and Dick grappled over the park's wall and started to get a feel for what was going on. From the screams and laughter of people on Joker venom, it was plain who was causing the havoc. They both put on their rebreathers simultaneously and headed towards the danger.

Dick facepalmed when he saw the impending scene unfolding. The Joker was swinging a crowbar around trying to hit Jason as Tim, or who Dick assumed was Tim was taking a wooden broom and hitting the Joker's shins. The boys were covering their faces with their shirts in an attempt to avoid the Joker venom. Tim and Jason were holding their own fighting with cleaning supplies. No wonder Bruce wanted to take the boy in. He and Jason got along in the weirdest most Gotham-ist way.

Bruce was using the roller coasters for grappling materials to get to them close and fast. Dick followed and went after the henchman leaving the Joker to Batman. He found them to be unskilled and easy to take down with a few hits of the eskrima sticks. Dick raced to the boys his priorities clear to Batman. He grabbed both of them and sprinted to give them distance away from the fight. "Status report."

"I'm good nothing but a few connected hits," Jason said. "Watch out for the Joker. He's more unhinged than usual. Raving."

"No injuries to report," Tim said as he stared up at Dick with big blue eyes that seemed ready to pop out of his head they got so big. 

"Good, stay here," Nightwing told them even as Jason gave the signal he understood.

Nightwing cast a glance back and with a bounce in his step got ready to deal with the Joker venom victims. He readied the aerosol antidote and went to where the laughing people were. The Joker had rounded them up like cattle and set it on them. Nightwing sighed, it would take forever to get it all straightened out and all the victims safe and cured. He got to work occasionally glancing to make sure that Batman and the boys were safe. He paused when he was almost done he saw Batman giving out the most brutal beating he'd ever witnessed.

Nightwing ran at top speed to see what made him snap. This wasn't his Father and mentor that he could see was breaking bones mercilessly. He felt sick as he got closer and could hear the bones grinding and snapping. "Stop! Back away! He's down, he's not getting back up," Nightwing said as calmly as he could running to approach him.

Batman stopped with heaving breaths and a wild look in his eyes, "He knows, he was going to blow Jason up in Ethiopia!"

Nightwing stopped abruptly which was unexpected, "The police are minutes away. We can figure this out when we're both calm and have all the facts," Dick said trying to de-escalate the situation. "If you kill him now no one will ever trust Batman again."

Batman got up and Dick rushed to restrain the Joker. The police and ambulances were pouring in the park the familiar sirens blaring. It was a crowd of people all trying to do their jobs that allowed Batman and Nightwing to disappear and Alfred Pennyworth to pick up two boys. Dick noticed that Bruce, and it was Bruce, not Batman that was shaking. "He was going to beat Jason to death and blow him up in a warehouse. He told me he was going to correct history and kill him in the park. He's the one that killed Sheila. This isn't like the Joker it's too well thought out," Bruce said as he drove straight to the cave.

"I agree," Dick said for lack of anything better to say. He wondered if the Joker would have succeeded if Jason had gone by himself in Ethiopia. He was cut off from those thoughts when they got to the cave and Jason was waiting for them, "Is my bio- mom really dead?"

Dick wondered why he thought it was a good idea to come home from space. It had been so peaceful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's day! 
> 
> Next week's chapter will cover Tim and Jason's perspective and uncover what is going on with the Joker.


	11. Jason and Tim's awesome adventure

Jason followed after Tim in the tunnel and looked for potential weapons to use if it came down to it. The tunnel didn't offer many choices it was long and painted white that might have looked good ten years ago he couldn't tell with the dim fluorescent lights. He was still going to try and make it a recon mission only. Get enough information to tell Batman when he got there and get to safety. He had Tim to think about he wasn't trained like Robin though this might be the push Bruce needed to jump-start his training.

Tim turned sharply and they both almost hit into a supply closet, "This wasn't on the plans," Tim muttered as Jason sized up the mop and broom he disregarded the bleach and rope. He made a mental note to do more investigating on the park and what the tunnels were near and if there was a serial killer on the loose. Things like that didn't happen to be around for no reason even in an abandoned closet.

He picked the mop for himself and handed Tim the wooden broom. Tim took it and swung it a few times before Jason stated, "Only in emergencies. We don't need to fight when we can flee B. should have gotten the signal by now."

"Understood," Tim said as he righted his course through the tunnel.

Jason's phone was still not picking up any signal he checked again and again.

"You know we get free tickets because a rogue attacked? It's part of the park's policy for Gotham," Tim said and Jason wondered if Tim realized that he was the biological heir to one of Gotham's more successful companies. Jack and Janet could buy out the park for a week and it wouldn't put a dent in their wallet. "Looked up a lot about the park in my free time."

"Yep. We can come back after it's not an active crime scene," Jason said wryly.

"If you still want too. I was having a good day up until the whole Joker thing came up," Tim replied and Jason doesn't think he was lying.

"Let's do it," Jason replied right as Tim found the door that let out into the park. It was disguised and set apart from a ride if Jason didn't know about it he would have never guessed it was there. They slipped out and held their makeshift weapons. Tim didn't look like much holding the broom, but Jason hoped he could pack a wallop if that's what it came too. They both pulled their shirts over their mouth and nose to block out the fumes. Tim coughed and tried to see through all the smoke that distorted everything.

Jason grabbed his hand so they wouldn't get separated and they snuck closer to the danger. Jason didn't flinch or cringe when he heard the Joker laughing years of conditioning came in handy for the rogue that scared him the most. Tim did his best at faking insouciance Jason was glad he didn't fall apart or pee his pants. "Just recon we don't have to do anything. Don't do anything crazy," Jason repeated to Tim, who didn't reply only nodded his head in agreement.

That plan was so good Jason thought to himself right before one of the Joker's henchmen came behind Tim and picked him up. In the matter of a split second chaos erupted. Jason took his mop and started to hit the henchman. Tim bit the mans hand when he tried to get him to stop screaming which caused the man to throw him on the ground. Tim picked up the broom he dropped and helped Jason hit the man. Jason's adrenaline was flowing they both knew that the fog was too thick to see through.

"Go back to the tunnel. We can't do anything here," Jason said as they tried to find a landmark to turn back. The short scuffle had turned them around completely.

"Go towards the funnel cake stand we took a right near the Farris wheel," Tim said while leading lead the way.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! My favorite boy blunder!" The Joker's voice rang out.

Both boys froze at words. Jason turned slowly to see the Joker behind him with a crowbar.

"How's your mother, Jason? Not the dead one that raised you; the one that didn't want you and left you with your alcoholic father just to be clear," He stated with such fake cheer and malice Jason could feel Tim start trembling.

"What's it to you?" Jason said defiantly not willing to let the Joker have the last word.

"Did you know I hired her? In exchange for me doing some favors, killing a few officials that were getting to close she was going to sell you out. I was going to beat you to death and blow you both up! I finally found the perfect way to bring Batman down and you took it from me. You lived," The Joker sneered and Jason hoped that Bruce was coming soon. The Joker was making sense and he was calling him 'boy wonder' this wasn't normal.

Tim ran forward and brought his broom up like an avenging angel and brought it down on the Joker's head with an audible 'thwack'. "How did you even know that she was alive?"

Jason knew that Tim wasn't right in the head and this cinched it. Honestly, how did the kid make it this long without being killed or maimed?

"Multiverse theory is real and when the Joker came to me from another universe to correct my abysmal plots. He pointed out that you boy, was still alive and didn't know about your mother. I was the one that let you 'come across' Sheila Haywood's information and Gotham General birth records. I'm not going to be my old boring self anymore! He's taught me so much I can't wait to show you the human golfing game! You stay there and I hit you both until you die with this crowbar! It's so much fun I can't believe it took my doppelganger from another world to show me all this new fun game!" Tim blanched pale white at the information.

"You're going to kill us?" Jason asked as he twirled his mop. "You can try."

"This is what I missed! Batman is going to be so much more fun this way! I hope he ugly cries in front of me when I mangle your bodies!" The Joker swung his crowbar and barely missed Jason's arm. Tim dove in while he was distracted and aimed low for his shins. The Joker grinned wickedly, "Timothy Drake I can't kill you yet! I know what happens to you and it would be a mercy to kill you now."

Jason dodged another hit and connected his mop to the Joker's neck. The next hit Jason couldn't dodge it sounded terrible as bone snapped in his ribs. Jason breathed in and knew then if Bruce didn't hurry it would be game over for him soon. Tim beat the Joker over the head again and again. Jason needed to get them out of the way and get to safety. He grabbed Tim's hand and began to run away this wasn't a battle they could win through attrition.

Tim followed after him without question the Joker grabbed Jason's mop he dropped it without question. He ran after the young boys laughing as he went swinging that awful crowbar.

He caught up with them too soon laughing and trying his best to hit Jason. Tim tried his best to hit his shins and other nonlethal places. The evil man wouldn't stop dodging and glaring at Jason with murderous intent. The green fog was beginning to fade when Jason spotted familiar faces swinging to the rescue. Dick raced to the boys his priorities clear to Batman. He grabbed both of them and sprinted to give them a distance away from the fight. "Status report."

"I'm good nothing but a few connected hits," Jason said. "Watch out for the Joker. He's more unhinged than usual. Raving."

"No injuries to report," Tim said as he stared up at Dick with big blue eyes that seemed ready to pop out of his head they got so big. Jason rolled his eyes after all the talk that Dick might live up to his nickname he had to rush in and be a hero the first time he met the kid.

"Good, stay here," Nightwing told them and Jason gave the signal he understood.

They both watched and Batman and Nightwing go after the Joker and his remaining henchmen. Tim was grinning like a maniac and Jason made a note to make sure he talked with a trusted therapist after this. Jason felt himself tensing up as Batman and Joker fell into a down and dirty fight. Tim held him back from interfering when Nightwing noticed and sprinted to pull him off.

The police sirens began to wail in the distance Jason's phone started to vibrate Alfred texted his location. Jason grabbed Tim's hand and gestured to the text they both started for the exist and left in time to escape the police's questions. Alfred greeted them with a nod and they were off to the manor. Tim fiddled with his phone and it's zero messages and notifications. Tim finally drafted a text to his parents that he was alright and would be home before curfew. It hit Jason that his parents didn't want a proof of life photo or spontaneous texts that he was okay.

"The Joker was trying to kill me back in Ethiopia," Jason said still trying to process what happened.

"Oh my," Alfred said, "It's a good thing Master Dick has come back to Gotham. I'm sure you'll be safe."

"He also called me 'boy blunder' he knows who me and Timmy were," Jason said trying not to think about the comment that killing Tim would be a mercy right now. "Is Sheila dead?"

"That, my boy is something better asked at the cave," Alfred replied.

Jason sighed looking over at Tim who starred at the texts he sent that simply told him that they had been read. Jason sighed again. Gotham whizzed by Alfred had a rather heavy foot getting them back to the manor. The pulled in and Jason raced to the cave intent on waiting for Bruce to answer his burning questions. He wait was short when the Batmobile roared in the bay and then was silent as Batman parked it.

Jason walked up to the man that showed him what a family was like, who gave him purpose, who loved him, and asked him, "Is my bio- mom really dead?"

Bruce sighed, "Yes, I've been looking into it. I was going to tell you when I found the killer. I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should have told me the bitch died," Jason huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels like I was all over the place. 
> 
> Anyways, I am hoping for next week's update to stay on schedule, but I don't know if that's going to be possible. Next week is a little crazy for me. Happy early Independence Day (If you celebrate it) in case I don't update the 5th.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce took off his cowl to face Jason. There was a meaning behind that that Tim didn't think he understood completely. He watched the scene unfold and felt like he was in the way, like an outsider intruding on personal family affairs. Except he was in the freaking Batcave with most the Batfamily, so yeah an outsider looking in.

"I just wanted to spare you until I found her killer," Bruce explained calmly. "Right now we need to focus on the fact that another Joker exists and taught our Joker new tricks. He told him who we are."

"Yeah, he knows Tim too. Called him by his full name," Jason said Tim looked up at that and nodded in agreement.

"Said he wouldn't kill me now because what would happen in the future would be so much worse killing me now would be merciful," Tim said with a shudder.

"He told me that. He said that he was going to make you all suffer and wouldn't stop until Jason was dead," Bruce replied.

Understanding fell upon Dick's face, "Is the no-kill a rule or something that we can make a one-time exception because there's no way I'm letting him hurt Jason or Tim."

"I agree," Jason said, "I'm all for not getting murdered."

Tim thought for a second, "I'm down for the murder option." As if he had a real vote.

Bruce knew that he had almost killed the Joker earlier. "Let's do it. I broke a lot of his bones and fractured his skull. I can't honestly say keeping him alive would good for anyone but him. We'll do it. Just this once," Bruce reasoned. "Besides, keeping him alive would only lead to more people dying."

Alfred nodded somberly, "How will we do it then?"

"I'll sneak in the hospital and put air in the Joker's IV. Make it look like an accident," Bruce said as he walked to the Batcomputer and in minutes hacked into Gotham General to check on his condition. They all stood over his shoulders as they read through the report, he was DOA. He succumbed to his injuries in the ambulance. "I already killed him," Bruce said unsure if he was happy or not.

All four of their phones started to go off with notifications. Tim got his out and read the news article that everyone was reading. "JOKER DEAD REIGN OF TERROR OVER!" Tik Toks were already being made and sent making fun of the clown. Not one person was sad or mournful they were rejoicing in the streets like WWll was over.

Tim was getting texts from people he barely knew that were celebrating the Joker's death. An invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he felt free. He could walk in Gotham and only be afraid of the tamer rogues.

Alfred stiffened a little, "This is not what I wanted for you Master Bruce, but it is what needed to happen. What shall I make for supper tonight to celebrate."

"This is call for celebration," Dick said right as Bruce's phone started to vibrate.

"Hello, Clark," he paused for a moment and replied, "It's true, it isn't a logical deception. No, I won't do it again. Yeah, you can tell Diana I took her advice. I'll send an email to the League. I have a celebration to get to. Bye, Clark."

"That's not going to be the last call you get," Jason said, and it wasn't for anyone.

Tim's got calls from the housekeeper, and even his parents. Dick got calls from the Teen Titan's and his police partner. Bruce got at least a call from everyone in the league that had his phone number. Jason got call from people at school and the Teen Titan's that he was friends with. Alfred got calls from his bridge club. The only call that was out of character completely was the Commissioner Gorden.

Bruce in all his paranoia went upstairs to talk to him. The bats could be loud and as a now murderer and vigilante he needed to be more careful. "Good afternoon Bruce, I'm sure you already heard about what happened to the Joker," The older man said.

"I did, I believe the Gotham historical society is planning a parade," Bruce said with a Brucie™ laugh at the end.

"I'll be forced to attend. I knew you know Batman if you could relay this message to him: 'Thank you. This is something that needed to be done years ago. I'm so glad my daughter can walk safely in Gotham.' That's it. Sorry for the intrusion you should get back to celebrating," The Commissioner said.

Bruce stopped pacing during the phone call and smiled, "I will pass it on next time I see him. I'll see you at the parade. Give my best to Barbara." He ended the call.

Bruce found the rest of his family in the kitchen debating on what to make for the occasion.

"Chili dogs say nothing but, Celebration!" Jason said arguing with Dick, "I think I should pick since I narrowly avoided being brutally beaten with a crowbar."

"I help save you from being brutally murdered with a crowbar. Garlic knots and salmon is a meal that says celebration. Don't you agree Alfred?" Dick said trying to pull the older man on his side.

"I think this can be settled easily enough. Tonight I will make salmon and garlic knots and tomorrow I will take you to the best chili dog stand in Gotham. Is that agreeable?" Alfred asked with a knowing look leveled at both of them.

"Yes, I want to buy a newspaper tomorrow and keep it forever," Tim said, "this is going to a part of permanent Gotham history. One day we'll tell the younger generation that we were alive the day the Joker was killed. It doesn't feel real," Tim said smiling at least every person could name someone they lost during one of his rampages.

"That's true, but I'm going to implement measures to protect and search for people who multiverse travel we don't need multiple Jokers coming. I already alerted the Justice League and put them on guard. I have Barbara deleting all the footage from the amusement park and all the traffic cameras linking Alfred and the boys to the park. They don't need to be questioned," Bruce said.

Alfred nodded, "I believe that is in everyone's best interests. If anyone asks I'm just an old man who gets confused about the timeline of how events happened. I hope they do ask I haven't got to act in so long."

Jason smiled bumping shoulders with Tim, "Who knew you would be involved in a murder plot just by agreeing to go the Gotham amusement park with me?"

"Next time lets just play in the backyard. I don't think I want to be an accessory to murder again," he joked back. 

That night Gotham was celebrating like they never had before. In Wayne manor the celebration was smaller but no less important. Bruce gave Jason the files to read over on Sheila's murder. Tim was given an emergency communicator to have and over supper, he got to talk to Dick Grayson, the Nightwing beyond just, "get to safety". Murder aside Tim was having a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate the whole can't kill the joker 'cause then who would I fight and what about my morals? It's a load of crap. Plus in the real world, things aren't that dramatic so I didn't make his death overly dramatic. Boom! Broken bones and skull fractures killed the bastard. 
> 
> Don't know if it will be complete with chapter 13 or not? Stay tuned.
> 
> I knew it's short, but it's been crazy lately and I kinda lost my mojo. My great aunt died then I had a bout of unproductive insomnia. On a good note, both jobs are going well at least. If quarantine has taught me anything it's that I do not do well with nothing to do I have learned how to crochet. I'm actually pretty good at it. Next I'm going to learn sign language. This note is mostly for me to look back on in the future I guess. So if you read this I am fully aware I overshared.


	13. Chapter 13

"I broke the one rule I swore I never would. When it happened I was happy, I knew that I was keeping my boys safe. Now I keep thinking of how I lost it. I'm ashamed of how I lost control and killed him," Bruce said looking at the floor he was twisting his hands together in a rare showing of vulnerability. It wasn't often that he took Dinah's offer of counseling up. The Watchtower had an office especially for her to talk to JL members. She decorated it like most offices she didn't draw attention to the fact that it was for superheroes. There wasn't a sofa or anything like that, it had a filing cabinet, a desk, and three plush comfortable chairs.

Dinah didn't pat him on the shoulder and tell him that it was alright, instead she said, "That's every vigilante nightmare. Going to far and unable to fix it. I'm not going to sit here and rationalize why it was a good thing or a bad thing I can't do that for you. That's up to you to decide. Talking about it is good, this isn't something that's going to go away if you ignore it. Make sure your boys know that you don't regret saving _them_. You haven't killed anyone before and this is a large component of what defines you as a hero. It's ok to feel lost right now."

"I hate it. This feeling of helplessness and pride that Jason isn't going to die from just being my son and Robin. I feel proud that I protected him, permanently. That makes me feel guiltier." Bruce said still not meeting her eyes.

"You have such a strict moral code I'm not surprised. I know you'll be more careful in the future so don't even think about retiring. When Oliver first came back he had no qualms about killing bad guys it was later when he got readjusted that he had problems dealing with what he had done. You'll have to figure out how to live with yourself too, but that's okay. You have an amazing support system so don't be afraid to lean on them," Dinah said as Bruce got up from the chair.

"I'll see you next week. Thanks for talking to me Dinah," Bruce said shaking her hand and finally looking her in the eyes.

"See you next week. Keep writing in your journal and know it gets better. If it makes you feel any better you won't be tempted to kill anyone else if it's tearing up up this badly now. No one's a saint especially in Gotham," Dinah said with a small smile that was probably supposed to be encouraging. 

Bruce walked out of the office and felt exhausted. He never liked talking about his feelings, but this wasn't something he could ignore so he talking to Dinah once a week. Dick and Jason deserved a father that didn't lash out at them because he couldn't deal with what he'd done. He was talking with Jack and Janet about keeping Tim when they were gone and he deserved a guardian that was better than his deadbeat parents. He couldn't be that without help. He could already tell a difference. 

* * *

Jason could see that things in Gotham were different. It wasn't just that the Joker was dead, other rogues such as the Harley, and Scarecrow were calmer. They all knew Batman broke the one rule that he claimed made him better than them. Guilt flared in Jason before he tamped it down. They went to the parade before it had really sank in. It was one of the biggest parties Gotham ever had. There were more fireworks than Independence day. The other rogues were unnervingly calm, granted there was no love lost between any of them and the Joker. They were stuck in a limbo waiting for the shoe to drop.

Jason hated it. Things wouldn't go back to the way they had been with the Joker, life now wasn't the same before him either. It was screwed up and Bruce was going to therapy every week like Jason had when he first got adopted. Everything was upside down and it felt like he was drowning trying to figure it out. Dick had taken a week off from work to spend with them to get to know him and Tim better and see Gotham in its Jokerless glory.

Tim had been coming over at every day. Tim had been quieter than normal Tim quiet. It was unnerving, especially when he found Tim in the library wrapped in a blanket trying not to cry. Jason started to sweat just looking at him. "Hey, Timbo what's up?"

"Nothing," he mumbled wrapping the blanket around him tighter.

"If something was going bothering you you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here were basically conspirators in crime plus we saved each other's lives," Jason said sitting as close as the blanket would allow.

"I'm leaving soon," Tim said forcibly trying to make himself calm down. "I think... I think I made him really mad this time."

Jason felt like someone poured ice water over him. Tim couldn't be leaving. Why would Bruce want him to leave is this something he was taking away from therapy to get rid of emotional support orphan children? That might be it, Jason might be next. Jason stopped himself from that chain of thought and decided to get the full story before packing his bags and steal the good silver out of spite.

"What did he say?" Jason asked in a small voice.

"He called my mom and dad. He said that he knew I could be a 'handful'," Tim did air quotes with his hands before launching into the complete story. "He was the one that called them. I keep thinking about what happened and I don't know how I messed up. Was I too loud? Did I do something wrong? Why didn't he just tell me! I could have fixed myself so it wasn't a problem anymore. He doesn't have to make sure I don't come over again by calling my parents," Tim said obviously stressing out, he was trying so hard not to yell it was worrying.

"What?" Jason said, "No, he can't make you go back to them."

"I'm a minor with perfectly good parents. Why couldn't I go back to the perfect parents that love and support all my endeavors? No one, but you and Bruce objected before, now no one will," Tim said before breaking down completely and crying.

Jason grabbed Tim's wrist and pulled him in a hug, "He's not kicking you out. Come on we're going to get this straightened out." Jason half pulled half drug him to Bruce's study where the man was alone. Jason relished in his look of complete horror at Tim's full-on sobbing and Jason's feral anger. "Why did you call his parents and say he was handful?"

Bruce had the decency to look ashamed, "I'm fighting for Tim to stay here with us when they are gone. They wanted to know I wouldn't 'coddle' or 'spoil' him apparently. I said whatever I could to get them to agree. I was going to announce it tonight; that is if you want to stay with us, Tim."

"I do," Tim hiccuped between sobs. "I thought you didn't want me anymore. If you don't want me anymore that's okay. I won't tell anyone anything as long as I live."

"What kind of person would I be if I broke a promise? This isn't a quid pro quo, this is me knowing you deserve better and I'm going to make sure you get it. Your parents are looking over a document stating I have parental rights as long as they are gone. I've got an associate of mine that is going to offer them a very long job in a very remote part of Belize. You won't be going back to them until your at least eighteen years old if I have anything to do it. If that doesn't work I'm going to file for custody for you and I will do anything to will. I have a lawyer working on it right now just in case. I should have talked to you sooner about it, but I didn't want to give you false hope."

"Are you sure?" Tim asked quietly.

"Positive."

Jason slung an arm over Tim's shoulder, "You're stuck with us!"

Bruce walked over to them and hugged them both. "My only regret is not noticing you sooner."

Tim had almost stopped crying until Bruce said that, but these tears were different from the gut-wrenching ones from before, these were happy tears. Bruce's little family was growing.

* * *

Bruce and Jason were already suited up when Tim walked in the cave that night. Dick was halfway done getting dressed the half part of the Nightwing suit hanging off him. Tim was so happy this wasn't a time that he would have to ingrain in his long term memory because it wouldn't happen again. This was going to be normal. This was his home now. He was apart of the Wayne family and Batfamily. 

He went to his awesome office chair that glided and did a comm check while they were still in the cave waiting for Dick to get completely ready.

"There's been some activity on the docks with Two-Face so watch there in particular. Be safe!" Tim said as they headed out in the Batmobile. They trained him to the comms in less than a week. Barbara expanded everything he knew about hacking and programming. Meeting Batgirl was so impressive. Tim thought about life before Ethiopia and decided that there was no comparison. Every morning he had a warm breakfast waiting for him made by Alfred, who _cared about him, loved him. _If that wasn't strange enough Bruce and Jason were there and he didn't have to be lonely anymore. When he needed alone time he went to his room and shut the door they respected that and left him alone. It was the best.

Bruce was enrolling him in therapy after Jason told him that Tim said he would fix himself so he wouldn't be kicked out. Therapy was different. Tim didn't like talking about himself or why he thought he was the way he thought he was. Dinah was working on his tendency to not speak up for himself if he thought others would be upset by it. He was learning that he could be likable without being useful. So, yeah therapy was good. He'd been talking to his _family_ about going to college to be a counselor or psychotherapist. Mental health was so interesting he had a reading list of theories and pioneers in the field. It wasn't the path he'd ever thought of before, but it was one he wanted.

His parents hadn't texted or called and he was happy about that. He didn't want to be guilt-tripped or reminded of his lonely life. He had two brothers, a Dad, and grandfather who wanted him. Tim wanted to laugh when he thought about the Joker saying that killing him would be a mercy killing. This was the best his life ever was. Tim Drake could say he was happy and it wouldn't be a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out my chapter count was right so this is the last chapter. Thank you for hanging in there with me!
> 
> I'm not in mental health but I have some co-workers who are. I really like the idea that Tim goes on to be an LCSW, or something like that. Don't hold your breath waiting for that story though because I BS'ed my way through developmental psychology and it was later that I was like I need this for work/life. My teacher made it miserable so I learned to hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing a second chapter to explain some things from Tim's perspective. Also, Sheila is a horrible person I did some research and like jeez she did some really bad stuff.
> 
> This story had been rattling around my brain awhile and I promised myself I'd write it after midterms and work calmed down. So here it is and I'm going to take a long nap now.


End file.
